FLoWeR PoWeR
by The Sapphire Prince
Summary: Hello! NEW CHAP UPLOADED! NEW CHAP UPLOADED! I hope u review it! This is the sixth match, and it's between two friends! Who will reign supreme and will they remain friends? Minor violence!
1. Default Chapter

Flower Power: First Match Begins

Written By Sapphire Mists

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! Sapphire Mists is here and is ready to entertain you with my writing. But first, I want to make a few things clear.

1). I do not own pokemon. However, I do own Rosie and other characters who don't normally appear in the original storyline. I also own her pokemon names and personalities.

2). If you would like to use the characters and/or their pokemon, you must have my permission.

3). If you haven't read the other parts to this wonderful storyline, please do so!

4). As always, REVIEW THE FANFICS! PLEASE!

Here are a few things that you should also know.

__

Italics: Someone's thoughts

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

...: Translated pokemon speech

*!*: A battle sequence, if there are more than one, more battles are taking place

***: A break in the page

:...:: Inside the Crystal Ball 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

Hello everyone!

What's up?

Well at lot has been going on around here. My mother gave birth to my baby brothers, Evan and Julian, and my sister, Rosalynne, on Christmas.

It sure was a weird Christmas this year, but it was also the best that I have had!

We all received our fair share of presents. For example, I gave Mom a candleholder and some candles.

I, however, received the most presents. Aunt Peony gave me a nice outfit, as did Aunt Lily. Dad gave me some more capsules for my next pokemon adventure, whenever that will be.

Rika gave me a wristwatch with a picture of all us behind the glass. She says that I'll have a part of her, always. It was really sweet of her to say something so deep.

CJ gave me the most beautiful necklace ever! I don't know what the mineral is called but it changes whenever I'm in a certain mood.

Mom bought me a cool pair of gray and heather sneakers. They fit right and it perfectly matches with the outfit that Peony gave me.

But what surprised me the most is that crystal that the pokemon gave me. What could it be? I'll ask Professor Palmetto about it soon. 

The triplets are great babies. They don't cry too often, but when they do, you can be sure that they make it count! They forced CJ out of the guestroom so now he has to sleep on the couch that's in the den.

The last test that the pokemon and I went through had to be the toughest of all. It was a grueling obstacle course with rope, barbed wire, and icy cold water. The pokemon and I prevailed though and in two minutes and thirty seconds too.

I last left you on Little Cocoa the home of the Flower League Championships. There were astounding decorations and such. But the best part had to be the fireworks or perhaps the kiss...

Anyways, it's time to get on with the story!

****

The Actual Chapter

"Can you tell me where the Carnation Tower is?" I ask a tourist from perhaps another island.

I can tell that he's a tourist, for he is dressed in a way that's unknown to the Islands.

He's wearing a rust-colored shirt and brown corduroys. It's quite weird or maybe that's just his style. I'm not too sure.

"The Carnation Tower is right over there!" He says as he points to a tower with carnations planted around it.

"Thanks." I say and then we all, meaning the triplets, my traveling buddies, and may parents, walk to the huge tower.

Carnation Tower is where anticipating pokemon trainers go to register. I also think that you discover which field you are to battle in.

Dad and CJ open the doors for us and we walk through to the main lobby.

There are at least fifty trainers waiting to be registered. They come in all shapes and sizes too.

I've never seen so many trainers in my entire life!

Whoa! I never knew there were so many trainers! Ellie says with a gasp.

Wow! We think the same thoughts; we're more alike in ways that we could ever know. 

I grab a ticket out of one of those weird looking red things that you pull out when you're waiting in line for something. The ticket number is ninety-five.

"Let's sit down over there!" Dad says as he points to a vacant couch and two armchairs. 

"Thanks for pointing that out Honey!" Mom says as she slowly eases herself down on the armchair closest to the windows.

She is still kind of sore down there if you know what I mean. Any sudden movements could make tears come out her eyes as she winces in pain. 

"We'll give you a break!" CJ volunteers for Rika and I.

He takes baby Evan in his arms while Rika takes little Rosalynne. I take Julian and we all sit with the babies on the couch while Mom and Dad takes the armchairs.

The atmosphere of the room is nice. IT has a contemporary look to it and it smells like fresh flowers.

Julian wiggle his little legs.

"Hi there little guy!" I say in a cheerful voice,

He just squeals in delight, too bad I can't understand baby talk.

His face suddenly shakes and his eyes water.

Uh oh!

"Wah!" He cries.

"Julian's hungry, give him this!" Mom says quickly as she hands me a small baby bottle.

I gently poke the nozzle through his lips and he drinks the Carnation Good Start Formula readily. His little throat pulsates as he gulps it down.

"I guess he was really hungry!" I say with a giggle.

A few minutes later his bottle is empty and I put him on my shoulder to burp him.

"Ninety-five!" Someone calls.

"That's my number!" I look at my necklace and I can see that it is a green color, that means that I am nervous or excited. Indeed I am feeling those emotions.

I continue to pat Julian's back while I walk to the desk.

A man with circular-framed glasses and a green sweater receives me at the desk.

"I'll need your pokedex." The man says.

I dig in my purse and pull it out.

"Here it is." I say and hand it to him.

He sticks the cobalt blue pokedex in a small machine with a slot that is in the shape of the pokedex. A red light turns green and the man smiles.

"You're registered! You'll always be referred as the blue trainer also." He informs me.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"Now click this button and it'll pick the battle field." He says.

I press a red button and a blue light flashes over four arenas. It lands on the arena with a drop of water and a rock.

"Your first battle is on the water and rock field." He says.

"Cool! What are the other fields again?" I ask.

"Well there's the grass and water field, the ice and rock field, and the sand field." He says.

I nod.

"Is that you're baby?" He asks.

What? He thinks I'm that old.

"This is my newborn brother, Julian, he might be here someday." I say with a smile.

A loud belch rings my ears and I laugh it away.

"Here's your pokedex." The man says as he hand me my pokedex. I place it back in my purse and go round up the others.

"The match is at seven o' clock tomorrow morning. You'll be facing Amanda." The man says as he shows me a picture of her.

She's a pretty girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. But looks can be deceiving, so I shouldn't be judgmental.

"So when is the match?" Mom and Dad ask.

"Tomorrow at seven." I say.

"Are you nervous?" Rika asks.

"Of course I am!" I say and point to my necklace.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Rika says as she scratches the back of her head.

I shake my head with a smile on my face and she laughs.

We walk out of the building and onto Carnation Road, the road that leads out of Little Cocoa.

The babies are all gurgling in content while we walk to the car. 

"What field is it?" Mom asks.

"Water and Rock field." I say plainly as we climb into the van. 

"Why do you sound so sad?" Mom asks in a worried voice.

"I'm just nervous is all." I say and I put Julian into his car seat. The others put their babies into their car seats also.

Dad hops in the drivers seat and speeds off after we're all situated in the roomy van. I look out the window at the ocean with chunks of ice in it.

I hope that I do fine. I would hate to lose so early in the beginning. I hope that I at least make it to the Milky Stadium!

The ride home goes by quicker than it would usually happen and I take Julian out and we all go into the house.

Once everything is back to normal I run upstairs to do some thinking.

"Go everyone!" I say as I release all of my pokemon once again.

Hey! They all say cheerfully. 

I smile.

"Tomorrow is the first battle you all and it's at the rock and water field. I need to decide who should come." I tell them.

A huge discussion starts.

I'll go, I have a lot of power and plus, I'm a steel type pokemon! Excalibur says modestly.

No, I'll go! I have an advantage against rock and water types, plus I can hold my own against any type! Vanilla says with sincerity.

"You do have a point there Vanilla, I guess that you're the first pokemon." I agree and pat her on the head.

Yeah! She exclaims.

I want to fight! Crimson says.

"Crimson, I know that you love to battle but we can't you're at a disadvantage." I reason with him.

Crimson looks down at the ground.

I scoop him into my arms.

"You'll have your chance, I promise." I say.

Okay. He agrees.

I'll go if you want me to. Sunrise says coolly.

"I knew you were going to say that!" I say.

He just laughs.

I'll wait until you need me too. Sparky says.

Me also. Ellie says.

"Ellie! I might need you!" I cry.

If you do I'll fight for you. She says.

I'll rotate with Ellie if you want! Artemis agrees.

I look at my only water pokemon.

"Dew, I'm going to need you for this battle." I say to him as I look him deep in the eyes.

OK. He says but then his eyes wander off.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

I'm afraid. He says.

"Oh." I say and hug him close.

"You'll do fine." I say and kiss him on the cheek.

OK. He says.

"Ding dong!" The doorbell rings. 

I dash down the stairs and open the door.

On the steps were an old woman, a young man, a cute boy, and a beautiful girl.

"Rosie!" Chase exclaims as he dives into my arms.

"Chase!" I cry as I give him a big hug.

"I missed you so much!" He cries.

"I missed you too." I admit.

"Hey Johanna!" I say and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Rosie Dear, you look fabulous!" She says in her raspy voice.

"Hey Rosie." Skyler says as he lifts me off my feet in a bear hug.

Oh, Skyler. I missed him a lot! He looks so different now! His formerly short hair is now a little longer, and his voice is just a tad deeper. Or maybe it's like that because I hadn't heard him such a long time. He still looks great of course.

"Skyler, put me down." I say with a laugh.

He does so and then shows me the girl with dark brown hair and peachy colored skin that has a rosy tint in the cheek area. She's about an inch taller than me and has a nice figure.

"This is Casey, Casey meet Rosie." He says.

"Hello." I say and extend my hand.

She shakes it eagerly.

"I'm kind of shy." She says.

"I can see." I say.

We all walk into the living room where everyone was situated.

"Whose beautiful children are these?" Johanna asks.

I run over to them and scoop them into my arms.

"See the resemblance?" Mom asks them with a smile on her face.

"You had babies?" Chase asks.

"No you clown." I say with a laugh.

Johanna gasps.

"Those are your siblings?" Skyler says.

I nod.

"Congratulations!" Everyone says to my parents.

***

"You look great." Skyler says as we sit on the foot of my bed.

Everyone had gotten acquainted with each other and they were all downstairs eating dinner and talking.

Skyler and I, however, decided to catch up personally.

"Thanks." I say.

"You must have done a lot of training and working out." He infers.

"Correct, now I have a flat tummy." I kid.

He laughs.

"So, how's your relationship with Casey?" I ask.

"Perfect, I like her a lot. How about you and CJ?" He asks.

I sigh deeply.

"I think that I'm in love!" I tell him.

He nods his head.

I decide to change the subject.

"So, when is your battle in the Flower Gym League?" I ask him.

You might've remembered this when I told you about a few months ago. Prospective gym leader compete in this tournament in order to get a gym trainer's license.

"It's tomorrow at ten in the morning, you'll be there right?" He asks.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" I ask him and punch him in the ribs, like I used to.

"A bad one." He replies.

"Hey!" He exclaims and tosses out three Crystal Balls.

An Umbreon, Nidoqueen, and Nidoking materialize onto the floor.

"It's Sammy, Samantha, and Brownie!" I exclaim as I give them hugs.

"His name is Midnight now." He points out.

Hello Rosie. They say.

Just then Sunrise teleports next to Midnight.

Brother! He cries and they nuzzle each other.

I missed you so much! Midnight exclaims.

I can't believe we evolved! They both cry at the same time.

We'll be back! Sunrise says and he stands close to his brother and teleports to some unknown place.

Mama and Papa! Lizzie cries as she gives them hugs.

Lizzie! They say and romp away to a secluded place.

"Aw a family reunion!" I say.

"Flash looks great, you've trained him well!" Skyler says.

"Thanks, and ditto." I say.

Casey appears in the doorway.

"Can I borrow Skyler for a sec?" She asks.

I shrug my shoulders and they both leave the room.

Then Rika comes in.

"We need to find you an outfit! I talked to my manager at the magazine and convinced him to let you be a featured trainer!" Rika says.

"Really?" I ask.

She nods.

I jump in her arms.

What a friend!

"Come on, we want you to look stylish!" She says.

Rika throws the door open to my large closet.

She tosses out a pair of cargo khaki pants, a white Tommy Girl long-sleeved shirt, and a blue Old Navy shirt with long sleeves and a white chest stripe.

"I like the Old Navy shirt better." I say.

"Yeah, me too." Rika agrees as she puts the other shirt back into the closet.

"Makeup!" She exclaims.

***

"OK, I need some granola bars." I say to Ellie as we glace around the supermarket.

I need some granola bars for breakfast for the next few days, plus I just want some anyways. They're really good and they're a great source of energy, which is something that I'm going to need a lot of.

I walk down the cereal aisle and bump into a girl that looked somewhat familiar.

"Sorry!" I say quickly.

"It's all right." She says good-naturedly. She wipes herself off.

"I was looking for some granola bars and I was deep in thought. That's why I didn't see you." I admit.

"It's fine, really. I was looking for some cereal bars; I have my first match tomorrow early in the morning." She says as she scans the shelves.

"That's a fine Aipom you have there, what's her name?" She asks.

"It's Ellie and thank you." I say with a smile.

"So what time is the match?" I ask her getting curious.

"Seven, why are you asking so many questions?" She asks with a slight frown on her face.

"You must be Amanda!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, how do you know?" She asks.

"Because I'm facing you tomorrow on the water and rock field!" I say.

"Oh, then you must be Rosie! You're prettier in person than on that screen." She says.

"Thanks, you are too." I tell her.

"Found it!" She says and picks up a twelve-pack box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch Cereal Bars.

I find a box of Green Valley Granola and pick up to boxes so that the pokemon can have an energy boost also.

"Me too." I say and we begin to walk down the aisle together.

"So, where are you from?" I ask.

"I live here on Coconut." She says.

"Me too!" I exclaim.

"Great, maybe we can talk to each other after the match is over." She says.

"Sure." I say and pay for the purchases.

Amanda pays for her purchases and we walk out of the store talking to each other.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the match." I say.

"Yeah, bye." She says and walks to her home.

"Come on Ellie, we have a big day tomorrow!"

***

I sigh.

I'm just so nervous. My palms are sweating; my heart is beating erratically. 

I hope I do well tomorrow!

Well today actually, it's already two in the morning and I still haven't gotten a bit of sleep. 

I look over at Rika, who happens to be snoring gently. 

I have an idea!

SUNRISE! I scream in my thoughts,

He appears on my lap.

"Hey there boy, put me to sleep!" I say.

He nods in reply and his eyes glow a golden color.

My eyes get heavy and I fall asleep.

***

"Beep beep!" The alarm cock wails.

I get up with not a cinch of resistance and, like a zombie; I walk into my bathroom and immediately start brushing my teeth with the mint toothpaste.

Then I get out my St. Ives Apricot Scrub and cleanse my face free on impurities. I splash my face with cold water and towel it dry with a fluffy white towel.

After that, I get into the shower and lather up using the fresh smelling Ivory soap. I also wash my hair with Suave Coconut Shampoo, the kind that CJ loves. 

I climb out the shower and dry myself off. I then wrap the towel around my body and walk into my room to get dressed. 

Once I make sure that the door is closed I drop the towel and lotion up with some Vitamin E lotion that makes my skin silky smooth. Then I put on my undies and after that I put on the outfit Rika had chosen for me.

I feel Ellie stir as I blow-dry my damp hair. 

It's only six o' clock Rosie. She complains.

"I'm excited! I can't help myself!" I say with an added cheerfulness in my voice.

Oh boy. Ellie says.

I just giggle and about two minutes later my hair is hair is completely dry and I rush to the bed to wake Rika up.

"Wah?" She asks in a puzzled tone.

"Wake up sleepy head." I say.

"OK!" She says as she walks into the bathroom.

Great! Now one person is up.

"Wah!" The babies scream.

I run into the guestroom to calm them. Rosalynne is they're bawling her little eyes out as are the rest of them. I scoop them up and they stop crying.

"There, there. All y'all wanted was a little attention!" I say.

I touch their diapers and discover that they are all wet so I grab the box of wipes, some powder, and the diapers.

First I take little Rosalynne, then Evan, and I change Julian last. 

"All better huh?" I ask them.

They just stare at me.

"Oh well." I say and put them each into their cribs.

I walk past my parent's room and peak inside. The room was actually empty so I knew that Mom must be watering her plants and Dad must be downstairs watching the news. They're early birds!

So I walk down the stairs to see if CJ was up and he is, fully dressed and everything.

"Whoa! You look like a Chia-Pet!" He laughs and points at my frizzy hair.

"Ha ha." I say dryly and give Dad a hug.

"Hey Sweetie, are you ready?" He asks me.

"I don't know." I admit.

He touches my hand, and tells me that I'll do fine.

Mom walks through the door with Darwin in her arms.

"Ah, you're up, that's good." She says.

Oh, I forgot!

"Everyone, come on down!" I yell and my pokemon scramble to where I'm standing.

"Since I'm not training you all right now, I have to recall you and send some of you to the Prof." I tell them.

Aw! They all say.

"You'll be back I promise!" I say and grab my laptop capsule of the TV stand.

I pop it and boot up the pc, and then I attach the docking/sending port so I can send some of my pokemon to the Lab.

I log on to the Sandy Island Sending site and fill out a form saying who I am and whom I'm sending.

"I'll need Artemis, Dew, Ellie, Vanilla, Lizzie, and Sunrise here now. I'll probably see you all tomorrow." I explain.

She's right! They agree.

Sunrise's eyes glow once more and a few seconds later the Crystal Balls all come floating down in front of us.

"Return!" I say and all the pokemon wave to me as they are sucked into their pokeballs, all except Ellie and Dew, of course. 

I place the balls of Sparky, Excalibur, and Crimson in the tray and click the send button. The balls disappear and the screen says that the transfer is complete.

Oops, I forgot again!

"Come back out!" I say and while my friends are getting released, I run into the kitchen and grab the box of granola bars.

I run back into the den and hand everyone a bar for energy.

Yum, sweet goodness! Artemis says while she munches on her bar.

I just laugh.

While eating my granola bar, I run upstairs into my bedroom.

Rika is putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, then she turns to me.

"Are you ready?" She asks.

"Yeah." I reply and sit down at my desk. 

Rika grabs a comb, gel, some sky blue eye shadow, and my lip-gloss.

She starts combing my hair immediately. She combs it until all the tangles are gone and then she scoops up a dollop of gel. She rubs it in her palms and massages it into my hair.

The coolness of the gel is somewhat refreshing and Rika knows exactly how to get it all mixed in. She grabs the comb and combs it many times until it's to her liking. Then grabs a warm curling iron and curls the ends, making it look like a flip hairdo. 

Then she puts on the eye make up and I put on my lip-gloss.

"Voila! My masterpiece is complete!" Rika says as she hands me a mirror.

Wow, I look hot! I say, as I look at my new self. 

"Thanks a lot, wait till CJ sees this!" I tell her. 

Rika grabs her camera and purse and we walk down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." They all say.

"Thanks, but Rika did everything." I tell them. 

"Great job!" CJ says with a thumbs up sign.

"I do try." Rika says as she does a curtsy.

We all laugh and Mom and Dad dash upstairs to ready the triples for the journey.

You look very pretty-ful Mommy! Dew says.

"Thanks. Dew said that I look very pretty-ful." I tell CJ and Rika. 

They just giggle.

"Here!" Dad says as he hands me Evan.

I put on my long gray wool coat that was made of pure Mareep wool. It's very warm.

"Let's go!" I exclaim.

***

"We'll have the whole thing on tape!" Dad reassures me as he, Mom, and the babies walk to their seats.

We're in the hallway that leads to the platforms and the field.

"Okay Rosie, I need you to lean up against that wall with Dew and Ellie standing beside you. Try to look like a model." She says.

I lean up against the wall and cross my arms and put on a serious face. 

"That's it." She says as she flashes the pictures. 

I shift positions a few times and have the pokemon on my shoulder or whatnot.

"That was great Rosie." She says as she looks at the pictures.

She shows them to CJ and me. 

They are nice!

"It is now time for the first match of the Championships; let's welcome are guests!" The spectator says. 

"This is it!" I say to my pokemon.

I start to tremble.

CJ puts his arms around my shoulders.

"You'll be fine." He says.

"I'm not-." I begin but I'm quickly shut up by a kiss.

I blush deeply.

We walk out of the hallway with my pokemon and I in the front and my coaches in the back.

This is the moment I've been waiting for my entire life! I've always dreamed about this and now it's finally coming true!

I step outside and walk to my platform. The others go into the coaches' box, which is to the side of the field.

The field is at least fifty yards long! It is filled with blue water and rocks jut out of the water's surface; there are even a few rocky islands here and there. 

I hope that my pokemon will be ok.

I see Amanda walk up the steps of her silver platform looking very serious. Maybe this isn't her first time here but I think it is. 

"The silver trainer is Amanda Pete, an amazing beginner from Coconut Island!" 

The crowd goes wild.

"The blue trainer is Rosie Fierra, a talented trainer also from Coconut Island!" 

The crowd goes wild again.

A referee in a green uniform with white shorts walks to the middle of the ring.

"This is a three on three-pokemon battle. Once a pokemon is defeated, one trainer shall switch pokemon." He tells us in a blow horn or whatever they are called.

"Ding!" The status board chimes.

A picture of us appears on the screen with three slots for the pokemon that we choose. A blue light will come on once a pokemon is defeated.

"Begin!" He says.

"Good luck Rosie; you sure are going to need it!" Amanda says.

I speak into the microphone that's attached to the collar of my shirt.

"You will too!" I say with a smile.

"For my first pokemon I choose Victreebell!" She says and throws a blue Crystal ball into the air.

Blue energy flows from the ball and a large Victreebell appears on a section of an island.

"Amanda chooses a Victreebell to begin with."

"If that's the case I choose Artemis!" I say as I throw the ball into the air.

"Rosie chooses a Gligar. Will she have the advantage? Gligar are at a disadvantage against grass attacks because of the ground side of them. On the other hand, they also have an advantage because the flying part makes up for it. It is a great choice." The spectator says.

"Be careful Artemis, it looks tough!" I tell her.

"Go Artemis!" Rika and CJ cheer.

*!*

It's finally here! I'm at the Flower League fighting for someone I love! 

I've always wanted to be here, battling that is. I'm going to try my best!

The cheering did a lot for me.

The Victreebell waits for her owner's command.

"Victreebell use your razor leaves!" Amanda tells her pokemon.

With a battle cry Victreebell fires at least a dozen leaves at me.

"Evade the leaves with a rapid spin!" Rosie says.

Right! I say and begin to twirl around at a high speed. Everything is a blur and I can't see too clearly but I hear the leaves whiz past me. Great! I avoided them.

"That was a great maneuver on Artemis's part." 

"Good job Artemis, show them your quick attack!" Rosie congratulates me.

I go into a dive and go erect as soon as I'm an inch above the water. I zip along the rocks at top speed with the air whistling in my ear.

"Watch out!" Amanda cries.

I spot the grass pokemon and ram into it with all my might.

She screams in pain as she skids across the ground.

"That was a fabulous quick attack!" 

"Get up and use your vine whip attack!" Amanda tells her pokemon.

She immediately rises and whips her vines at my body.

I get blasted into a rock and I grimace in pain. 

Victreebell grabs me with her vines and squeezes me tight. I scream in pain.

"Try to use a faint attack." Rosie says.

I struggle in her grasp but I can not get out. 

I know!

I shoot poison stings at Victreebell to get her to lose her grip. 

It works and I break free and form a small ball of dark energy. With master skill I throw the ball at the unwary pokemon and it hits right on.

Victreebell crashes into a rock with swirls in its eyes.

"Return!" Amanda says with a smile on her face.

"Excellent work Artemis!" Rosie exclaims.

I fly to her and give her a high five!

"That was awesome Artemis!" The others say.

That was cool! Ellie and Dew agree.

"The first round has gone to Rosie!" 

The board rings and the blue light switches on.

"That was a good idea your Gligar had, but it won't beat this stone!" She says as she throws out another pokemon.

This time it is a huge Golem! How am I supposed to beat that monster? 

"Don't be afraid!" Rosie tells me.

"Golem use a rock throw attack!" Amanda orders.

With a grunt he releases mass amounts of boulders at me.

"Will the scorpion pokemon escape the rocks? Let's find out!" The spectator says.

I zip around each boulder with ease but one small boulder hit's my tail. I get spun around like a vertical hula-hoop.

"Look out!" Rosie exclaims.

I stop myself from spinning and a massive boulder hits me.

I plummet to the ground and into the icy cold water.

I've been defeated.

"Return!" 

***

"With her Gligar defeated, which pokemon will Rosie choose next?" The spectator says.

Hmm... The Golem is too powerful for Dew and Ellie. I don't want to use Sunrise yet. I'll choose Vanilla!

"Go Vanilla."

*!*

"A wise decision and it's a rare pokemon indeed. It's a fine specimen." The spectator says.

"I believe in you Vanilla, show that Golem who's boss!" Rosie cheers.

I'll do my best! I tell her.

"Use another rock throw attack!" Amanda says.

I leap from rock to rock.

"Use your razor leaves to knock away those rocks!" Rosie says.

I extend my vines and knock away the rocks.

Amanda gasps. _She's getting too close!_

"Punch her lights out with a mega punch!" Amanda says.

"Reflect!" Rosie says quickly.

I step on the last stone and leap into the air while shielding myself with a red bubble.

The punch deflects off of it.

"That was a strong reflect there; Bayleef didn't feel anything!" 

"Great job! Use vine whip!" Rosie says quickly while I'm still in the air.

I let out my vines and pin the Golem to the ground. It falls down hard and I land a little way out.

"Get up!" Amanda cries.

"Give it a toss!" Rosie says, now confident in our abilities as living things.

I slip the vines under Golem and with all my might, I lift the Golem in the air and he falls into the pool.

"Return!" Amanda says.

"Excellent work Vanilla, I knew I could count on you!" Rosie says with a beautiful smile.

Thanks Rosie! I say.

"You did wonderful!" CJ and Rika say.

"You're doing fine Sweetie!" Rose cries.

"Mom!" Rosie says in an embarrassed tone. 

"That was a good maneuver, but this will be your end! Go Dratini!" Amanda says and releases a sleek dragon pokemon.

"A Dratini!" CJ gasps.

"I hope that Vanilla will defeat it." Rika cries.

_I hope so too! _Rosie thinks.

"Use a vine whip attack!" Rosie says.

I wrap my vines around the dragon but he slides through easily.

"Good job Dratini, use agility!" Amada yells.

Dratini zips from place to place in the water.

"This Dratini is very fast and slippery; Vanilla will have a tough time latching on to this pokemon!" 

"Razor leaves!" 

I twirl my leaf rapidly and send out dozens of leaves at the pokemon but it quickly dips out of the way.

"Wrap attack now!" She says.

Dratini leaps into the air and wrap his tail around my neck.

I gasp for air.

Take this! He says and he twists his body rapidly, causing me to do a complete flip and land on the rock.

I bellow in pain as he swipes me into the water.

"Thunderbolt!" 

No! I cry as I try to scramble out of the water. 

But Dratini is too fast and the water conducts the electricity and I get shocked violently.

Ah! I scream.

"Vanilla return!" Rosie cries.

"You did an awesome job." She whispers.

***

"An excellent move on Amanda's behalf. Rosie is down to her last pokemon, who will she choose?"

I pick up Dew and look deep into his eyes.

"I'm going to choose you, okay?" I ask him.

I'm afraid! He cries.

"Shh!" I say as I put my fingers to his lips.

"You'll do fine, believe in yourself and everything will come to you." I say to him.

His lips are pressed into a thin line. He leaps onto the rail.

"I choose you Dew!" I say.

The crowd gasps but my parents just clap.

"A puny Luri-Luri against a powerful Dratini? I'm afraid she's made a bad mistake that will cost her the match."

I just gasp.

"You've made a huge mistake." Amanda says nonchalantly.

My temper flares. Enough is enough!

"How dare you! How dare you underestimate any pokemon, of any size or stature? Size doesn't matter at all! It's skill; that is what counts!" I yell over the speakers.

This shuts everyone up and they all look down at their feet.

"You tell them Babe!" CJ says.

"I agree!" Rika says.

How dare you! Dew and Ellie squeak.

*!*

"Dratini use your tail whip attack!" Amanda yells.

Uh oh! 

Dratini leaps right at me.

It's bouncing time!

I jump onto my tail and leap out the way of his tail. I bounce all around him while he swings himself about.

"It has great defense but that is not enough to win a match."

Mommy cuts him an evil look and he shuts up.

Tee he! I giggle as I dodge.

Shut up you brat, this isn't funny! Dratini yells.

"Use a bubble attack!" Mom says.

I bounce into the air and spray a ton of bubbles at that dragon pokemon. He frowns and is held still by my attack.

He leaps into the air and slaps me with his tail.

Ouchies! I yell as I fall into the water.

I immediately float to the top.

"Oh, Dew! Jump on Dratini's back!" Rosie says with a smile at the corner of her lips.

Mommy must have a plan.

"Get that baby off of you!" Amanda says.

I wrap my tail around its body as we swim underwater. He tries all sorts of tricks like zigzags and flips but I stay on, I can't let go. Mommy's happiness depends on it and I want to keep her happy just like she keeps me happy!

"Great work, now spin around!" Mommy says.

Dratini leaps into the air.

I keep my tail wrapped around him and swing around his body. Like the way that a hula-hoop does on someone. This causes Dratini to get all wiggled at the midsection and he can't control himself in the air.

"What a dazzling show being put on by the clever baby, Rosie must surely be a great trainer!" 

"Dratini get it off you, do a slam attack." Amanda says.

He goes horizontal so I run along his back and to his head. I bounce on his head into the air but he wraps his tail around my tail and lobs me at the ground.

"Use water gun at the ground! Quickly!" Rosie says quickly.

I spit out gallons of water that sends me back up into the air. I continue to spew water and do flips in the air causing the water to go in a counter-clockwise direction. I get a direct hit on Dratini and I even drench the crowd.

They all laugh even Rosie and the others do.

"Perhaps we have underestimated the little tyke!" 

"Dratini!" Amanda cries as Dratini hits the ground.

Dratini leaps back up and comes straight at me.

I hit the rock at an angle and bounce myself straight at the other pokemon.

"Use a skull bash!" Mommy says.

I let out a battle cry as I collide into the Dratini.

Dratini plummets to the ground and doesn't get back up.

I land on my booty with swirls in my eyes.

I don't feel too good. I say as I rock back and forth.

"Dratini is unable to battle; the victory goes to the blue trainer, Rosie!" The spectator cries.

"Return. Let's go home." Amanda sys with a smile on her face as she walks away. 

Rosie and Ellie leap off of the podium and from rock to rock until she gets to me.

They crush me with a monstrous hug.

"You did it Dew, I knew that you could!" Rosie says as she showers me in kisses.

Thanks Mommy! 

Great job little bro! Ellie says.

Thanks big sis! 

***

"Ah." I squeal as everyone gives me a monster bear hug at the house.

They let go.

"Keep it up and you'll go far!" Mom says.

The babies start bawling and they go attend them.

"It's developing time!" Rika says as she walks to the laptop and hooks her camera up to it.

CJ and I give each other a quick kiss.

"Great job!"

"Thanks but it isn't over, yet!" I say in a serious tone.

Not ever!


	2. Second and Third Match Commences

Flower Power: Second and Third Match Commence 

Written By Sapphire Mists

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! Sapphire Mists is here and is ready to entertain you with my writing. But first, I want to make a few things clear.

1). I do not own pokemon. However, I do own Rosie and other characters who don't normally appear in the original storyline. I also own her pokemon names and personalities.

2). If you would like to use the characters and/or their pokemon, you must have my permission.

3). If you haven't read the other parts to this wonderful storyline, please do so!

4). As always, REVIEW THE FANFICS! PLEASE!

Here are a few things that you should also know.

__

Italics: Someone's thoughts

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

...: Translated pokemon speech

*!*: A battle sequence, if there are more than one, more battles are taking place

***: A break in the page

:...:: Inside the Crystal Ball 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

What's up everyone?

Rosie is here and everything. I'm doing fine.

The last day or so has been so hectic and everything. Well, not hectic but it's been very exciting!

Yesterday I went to Carnation Tower to get registered for the Flower League Championships! It took a long time but once I was called up everything went by in a blur.

I was told of whom I was to challenge the next day. Her name's Amanda Pete; she's a pretty brunette with some very tough pokemon. We met the night before the match at the supermarket when I had accidentally bumped into each other.

I also met up with my old friends. Skyler, Chase, Johanna, and Skyler's girlfriend, Casey gave us visit. It was so surprising! I never had expected that, well I didn't at that moment.

We spent the rest of the day catching up and stuff. Even the pokemon caught up with each other, like Sunrise did with his brother Midnight and Lizzie with her parents, Sammy and Samantha.

Rika had convinced her manager to do an article on me so she was able to take a lot of pictures of me. She even picked out a stylish outfit for me to wear so I could look like a model, and indeed I did. 

I was so excited that I couldn't sleep! I needed professional; help and I knew just who to ask. I called for my beloved Espeon and had him use his hypnosis attack on me. 

The bad thing was is that I got four hours of sleep because I woke up super early. I did all the morning necessities, calmed the babies down, fed the pokemon, shipped some of the pokemon off, you know. Well you should know because nobody who hasn't read any of the Rosie Chapters shouldn't be reading this, as well as ALL of Training Days.

Once everyone was up we got ready to leave.

Then there was the battle, and what a battle it was. In the first round Artemis won a tough victory but soon got crushed by a huge Golem. Bayleef handled him but the got electrified by that tough Dratini. 

Then, the most shocking choice that I ever made before came into play. I put Dew up against an experienced Dratini. People booed me and all that crap but I exploded with anger and shut them all up. Even the spectators went silent! After a long battle and my crazy ideas, Dew came through and gained a ton of experience! 

That was like the happiest moment of my life, I had dreamt of this for so long. But now it's really happening and I'm going to try my best!

****

The Actual Chapter

"Come on Midnight show that Beedrill who's boss!" I cheer.

Skyler is on his last match of the short Future Gym Leaders Tournament. He had dominated through all four rounds and now he's on his way to wining the last battle.

Midnight only has to beat this Beedrill and then one more pokemon before he wins the tournament.

Casey and I are Skyler's cheering squad. We cheer for his pokemon and for him, plus I give him some pointers.

"Use a shadow ball attack!" Skyler say to Midnight.

Midnight leaps back and opens his jaws. The yellow strips on his body glow faintly and he releases a black ball of dark energy. The attack hits the Beedrill dead-on and he starts to plummet to the ground.

"Now use a quick attack!" Skyler says. He's so much of a better trainer now. He has the confidence and he knows when to quit but so far his pokemon haven't even lost a round. His pokemon win all the way through!

"Beedrill use a twin needle attack!" The other trainer yells.

Beedrill stops himself in mid-air and launches a full assault on Midnight. He just his needles at the Umbreon but Midnight expertly weaves through his attacks.

With a loud battle cry, Midnight leaps back and then springs himself at the bee. He hit's it right in the chest and once they land on the ground, Midnight pins him to the ground.

"Return Beedrill!" The trainer says as he recalls his fallen pokemon.

"Great job you two!" Casey and I say to Midnight and Skyler.

"That was awesome Midnight, now we have to finish this match!" Skyler says to his pokemon.

Right! Midnight replies.

"Skyler is on fire and so are his pokemon! Which pokemon will the silver trainer use next?" The spectators ask.

"For my last pokemon, I choose Croconaw!" The other trainer yells as he releases a large blue Crocodile.

"Be careful, it looks strong." Skyler warns his pokemon.

I will. 

"Use a quick attack!" He says.

Midnight rushes at the crocodile and leaps at him headfirst. Croconaw blocks the attack.

"Good job Croconaw, show them your bite!" The trainer says, I forget his name. I think it's Jacob or something like that.

Croconaw clamps onto Midnight's tail and swings him around. Midnight emits a sound that a sound much like a cat does when you step on it's tail.

We clutch our ears.

"Try to get up!" Skyler exclaims.

The Umbreon struggles to his feet.

"Finish it off with a water gun attack!" Jacob says with a smirk.

Croconaw takes a deep breath and blasts Midnight onto the platform.

I look on in horror, so much for their streak.

"You did great Midnight, return." Skyler says with a smile.

"Skyler has finally lost a round; this Croconaw must be very tough!" 

Skyler reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sparkling Crystal ball. 

"Go Cookie!" He exclaims.

Cookie? Who's Cookie?

A pretty Bellossom appears onto the battlefield with a smile on her purple face.

"I want you to be careful Cookie." He warns her.

I will. She replies.

"Now use acid!" He says.

Bellossom leaps into the air and with a twirl of her petals, she releases about a cup of acid at Croconaw. It gets him right in the eyes and he clutches them in pain.

"Good idea!" Casey shrieks.

"Try a bubble attack!" Jacob says after the acid is out of his pokemon's eyes.

Croconaw shoots out a stream of bubbles that forces Cookie to the ground.

"A powerful bubble attack by Croconaw!" 

"Use your petal dance attack!" Skyler says.

Cookie releases dozens of sharp pink petals at the crocodile. It hits him dead-on and he gets forced to the ground.

"Croconaw is unable to battle! The victory goes to Skyler!" 

"Skyler has won the tournament he is now an official gym leader! All he needs to do is build a gym in any of the pokemon leagues!" The spectator exclaims as the referee hands Skyler an official plaque and registration form along with a check for about ten thousand dollars to make the gym.

"What do you have to say about this?" A reporter asks.

"I couldn't have done it without my friends!" He says as he releases all of his pokemon and Casey and I walk up to him.

***

"This is delicious." We all say as we eat our dinner at a restaurant called Harlan's Place that's on Carnation Road.

"So where do you plan on building a gym?" Dad asks.

"I don't know I have to do some research and a lot of visiting." Skyler explains. 

"I see." Dad sys as he takes a sip of his water.

Mom, Casey, Chase, Johanna, CJ, Rika, and I just eat in silence.

I had some veggie lasagna and a salad. The pokemon are at the pokemon center being taken care of while we eat.

"Are you leaving soon?" I ask him.

"I'll stay here until it's over, then I'll go back to Banana Island to pack." He tells me.

"Are you going with him?" CJ asks Casey.

"Yeah." She says with a smile at Skyler.

"Aw...that's so cute." I say jokingly.

"Wah!" Evan cries.

"I'll be right back!" Mom says as she gets up.

"I'll take care of the young lad!" Johanna says quite forcefully.

"OK..." Mom says with a look of uneasiness.

"Don't worry child, I used to be a midwife!" Johanna says as she carries baby Evan into the bathroom.

I crunch on my last crouton and look at my watch.

"I'll be right back, I have to get my pokemon and check about my next battle." I say and rise from the table.

"See you at home then!" Mom and Dad say.

"You're not going to wait?" I ask with a frown.

"Not at all, the babies need to be home and we want to leave as soon as possible!" Mom and Dad say.

I look at them in disbelief and storm out of the restaurant.

***

"You're pokemon are all taken care of." Nurse Joy says.

"Thank you!" I say as Ellie and Dew jump into my arms. I hug them close and put the others in my pocket.

We walk out of the small pokemon center on Carnation Rd. and towards the direction of the tower.

I glance at all the decorations and lights. The lights take on shapes of all kinds and there is a lot of music of all types. It's very magical and every once in a while; a Ledian would sprinkle its glitter and make the whole area sparkle.

It's beautiful out here! Ellie exclaims.

"Yeah I know it's great!" I say.

I walk up to the side of the building where the Battle PC is located. The Battle PC is a computer that's inside a niche in the wall of the building. To find out your battling information you need to put in your name, address, and pokemon ID number.

Right now there is a girl with orange hair, a hunter green blouse with 3/4 sleeves, and tan khakis. 

She punches in a few keys, looks at her screen and turns around to look at me.

"Rosie!" She cries.

Hey! It's Hannah!

"Hannah!" I cry as we give each other a huge hug. It's been a while since I've last seen her.

"How have things been going?" I ask her.

"Fine, I won my first match today!" She says.

"Me too!" I say.

"Could you hurry up!" An impatient trainer asks.

"You calm down and wait a second!" I snap and walk to the computer. I type in my name and all the other essentials.

"Hey! I have a match tomorrow at noon against some dude named Bobby!" I say as I walk away with Hannah to a bench. 

"So, what's been going on?" I ask her.

"Nothing different than what you're probably doing. I just got finished training at my Aunt's house on Autumn Island. I got here about ten hours ago and I had the match about two hours ago."

I nod understandingly.

"Ellie and Dew look nice and healthy." She says.

We are! Mommy takes good care of us! Dew says.

"Dew's such a cutie!" Hannah says as she pinches his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I ask her. 

"Of course, where do you live?" She asks.

"On nine hundred twenty-six Coral Avenue." I tell her.

"Cool, I'm at the Grapevine Hotel on Grapevine Circle." She says.

"OK, I'll see you later! Come on out Excalibur!" I say.

He's at the Profs Lab. Ellie reminds me.

"Oops." I say as I scratch my head.

Hannah starts to laugh.

"I guess that I'll go home the quick way!" I say and release Sunrise.

"That's a handsome Espeon." Hannah says.

"Thanks." I say.

I'm a hottie! Sunrise says.

I giggle and clutch him with my arms, as does Ellie and Dew.

"See you later!" I say and we whiz away back to my house, materializing onto my bed.

"I have to do that more often!" I say.

***

"And now for the second day of the Championships, we welcome Rosie Fierra and Bobby Jones!" The spectator says.

We walk out of our hallways with confident looks on our faces.

"Good luck." I say as we climb up our podiums.

"Good luck to you too." He says.

The grass and water field is spectacular! There are three circular pools of water going across the field diagonally and the grass is fresh-cut with little poppies sprouting out of the earth.

"The match may begin!" The spectator says quickly.

"I choose you Sparky!" I say and toss up the crystal ball.

Sparky lands on the ground and puts up a fighting stance.

"Remember all that we went through!" I tell him.

I will. He says.

"Rosie starts things off with an Elekid; will this pokemon's shocking ways defeat the pokemon that Bobby chooses?"

"I'm afraid not, go Teddiursa!" Bobby says as he sends out the cute teddy bear pokemon.

"Be careful Rosie, Teddiursa are cute but they are very strong!" Rika advises me.

"I'll keep that in mind!"

*!*

I breathe evenly as I wait for orders. This is my first very important match and I don't want to lose to a cute teddy bear!

"Use a quick attack!" Bobby says.

"Use your quick attack too!" Rosie says.

I pump my arms as I jump from place to place while Teddiursa anticipates my next move.

We leap into the air and collide with each other. I release a little electricity as we do so and we both fall back to the ground. I pant just a little, that kind of hurts. 

"Good job, use a scratch attack!" Bobby says.

I leap out of the Teddiursa as his claws glow a golden color. I keep leaping as it swings those razor sharp claws at me. One hits and I get flung back from the force.

"Oh no, that Teddiursa scratched the little Elekid! Did I hear that his name was Sparky? Was he the leader of the Baby Gang that plagued Daisy Island?" The spectator asks.

"None other!" Rosie says with a smile.

The crowd gasps.

"Wow!" They say.

"Use a dynamic punch Teddiursa!" 

Teddiursa's fist glows a golden color.

"Use a thunder punch!" Rosie cries.

I quickly punch fists with the other pokemon. With a grunt I release a thousand watts of electricity into its body. Then I uppercut the bear and he is lifted into the air. He falls to the ground in a heap.

"Excellent!" Rosie says.

"The infamous Sparky has knocked out Teddiursa!" The spectator exclaims and the crowd goes wild.

"Great job Sparky!" They all say.

I just smile. 

"Go Wooper!" Bobby says.

"Your Elekid has run out of luck! Electric attacks don't work on Wooper." Bobby says.

"Bonny does have a point." 

"But you don't know my Elekid!" Rosie says with a smile.

I put my fists out and spread my legs.

"Wooper, use a bubble attack." He says.

Wooper blows out hundreds of bubbles that pop on me causing a slight pain.

"Slam it!" He says.

Wooper wraps his tail around my tail and starts swing me in a circle. I holler as I get dizzy and when he lets go and I land on the ground with dirt in my mouth.

Blech! I say as I spit out the sand.

Whoa. I add as everything gets blurry.

"Hey! Maybe Sparky can do the Drunken Master now that he's dizzy!" CJ says.

"You're right! Sparky use you karate moves!" Rosie says with a smile.

I start to kick in circles as the world spins by. Wooper tries to slap me with his tail but block it and kick him like twenty times.

I spin around some more while Wooper clutches his stomach with his tail.

Ouch! 

Yahoo! I say as I grab his tail and spin him round and round. 

No! He screams as he flies through the air.

"Thunder shock him now!"

I spin around and release the electricity. It shocks Wooper violently and he falls to the ground with a goofy smile on his face and swirl eyes.

Yippee! I cheer as I jump into the air but I fall and land on my face and roll over with a weird smile on my face.

The crowd explodes in laughter.

"Maybe you should come back!" Rosie says with a laugh as she returns me to my pokeball.

***

"That was a great show put on by Rosie!" The spectator says.

"Never before have we seen such wackiness!" He says.

"That was amazing!" Rika says to CJ and I.

"Laugh out loud everyone! Go Crimson!" I say.

"Go Squirtle!" Bobby says.

Uh oh! He's a water type!

*!*

"Water gun attack now!" Bobby says.

"Cancel it out!" Rosie tells me as she points at the Squirtle.

I let loose a stream of flames that turns the water into steam in a matter of seconds.

"It seems that the Vulpix has found a way to avoid water attacks!" The spectator says.

"That was part of out training!" Rosie explains.

"So what! Withdraw and tackle!" Bobby says angrily.

Squirtle ducks into his shell and blasts me with his shell. I get lifted off my feet and hurled into a pool of water.

"This may be the end of Vulpix." 

"Don't count on it!" Rosie says with a smile as I float to the top of the water.

Everyone gasps as I shake the water out of my fur. I like the effect that I have on the crowd; their silence is rewarding.

"This can't be!" Bobby says with a look of disbelief.

"Let's do what we did when we were training Crimson." Rosie says in a relaxed tone.

Yeah! I exclaim.

"Physical!" She yells.

I hurl myself at the turtle and knock him into the air.

"Try to use water gun!" Bobby yells.

Squirtle hits me with his water but I leap out the way with just a little damage done.

"Special!" Rosie yells.

"What the heck is she doing?" The spectator asks in a puzzled tone.

I let out a fire blast that chars Squirtle's shell.

"Roar!" She says.

Argh! I roar and Squirtle cowers back into his shell.

"Attack it Squirtle!" Bobby says in a frightened tone, no doubt he was shaken up from my gut-wrenching roar.

Nah-uh! Squirtle cowers.

"Finish it off with a fire spin!" Rosie says.

I spit out a huge flame that engulfs Squirtle and once it dies out Squirtle comes out of his shell and when he breathes, smoke comes out of his mouth.

I did it I won! I cry as I leap into Rosie's arms.

"Yeah, we did it!" She says and we all jump into the air.

***

"That was awesome!" Hannah says as we talk in her hotel room.

"Yeah. I can't wait until tomorrow though!" I say.

***

"Both trainers are now down to their very last pokemon! What will they choose?" The spectator cries.

It's about two o' clock in the afternoon on the sand field. The field is a wonderful mixture of white, black, and sable colored sand.

Lizzie had just gotten eliminated and Excalibur had gotten eliminated before her. This Fran girl was really tough.

"Make up your mind!" CJ exclaims.

I'll go! Ellie says and she leaps off the bars.

"Ellie! No!" I yell.

I'll be fine! She says as she waits for the other pokemon.

I hope so.

"That disobedient pokemon won't stand a chance against Onix." Fran says as she sends out the huge rock snake.

"No!" Rika yells. _Ellie might lose; it would break Rosie's heart!_

"How dare you say that she's disobedient? When she says she'll be fine, she WILL be fine!" I bark at Fran.

"How would you know what she says?" Fran asks disbelievingly.

"Try having a psychic pokemon that cares for you!" I exclaim.

She gasps, "you're going down!" 

*!*

"Try a mega kick!" Rosie says.

I spar into the air and kick Onix.

He just glares at me and I smile.

"Use an iron tail attack!" Fran yells.

Onix whacks me with his hard tail and I go flying into the air. I land on the ground with a loud thud and I squeal in pain as I clutch my chest.

"Oh, Ellie." Rosie says with a tear in her eye.

"Use bind!" Fran says and Onix starts to crush me with its body. I just scream and scream. It hurts so much! I shouldn't have came out.

"Return Ellie!" Rosie yells.

No! I scream.

"I told you that she was disobedient!" Fran says matter-of-factly.

I know.

I suck in a deep breath and spit into the eyes of the Onix. He drops me and I fall into the ground.

"Good but yucky maneuver done by the Aipom." 

"Great idea!" Rosie commends me.

"That's no fair, it fought dirty!" Fran complains.

"Not exactly, pokemon are allowed to do whatever it takes!" The spectator says.

"Humph!" Fran pouts.

"Ellie, we can't fight him physically! We're going to have psych him out!" Rosie explains.

Fine by me! I say as I clutch my shoulder. 

"Use your agility!" 

I zip from place to place. Onix thrashes about trying to hit me with that powerful tail of his but everywhere he strikes, I'm already gone.

"A dazzling display of agility by Ellie!" 

"Use rock throw!" Fran yells.

A shower of rocks starts to fall.

"Leap on them!" Rosie tells me.

I jump from rock to rock, not even wasting more than one second on each rock as the continue to plummet to the ground from the sky. Then I leap back onto the sand.

"Sand attack!" Rosie says.

I kick at least twenty pounds of sand into his eyes. He bellows in pain because of the torment his eyes are receiving. I almost feel sorry for him. ALMOST!

"Use a tail whip!" 

I escape his attack by leaping into the air. Then I start to run up his body, leaping from each stony segment to another until I land on his snout.

Can I get that out for you? I ask with a sneer.

What? He asks and I smack both of his eyes with my powerful tail causing him to bellow in pain.

I laugh.

When I see his tail coming at me from the corner of my eye, I leap off of him a split second before it hits. He knocks himself in the face with his own tail and falls to the ground in a heap.

Hooray! I cheer as I leap into my friend's arms.

"What the--?" Fran asks angrily.

"The winner of this match is Rosie Fierra!" The spectator cries.

The crowd bursts into a clapping frenzy.

We leap off the podium and give everyone a hug.

They all say that the battle was spectacular but Rosie says that I deserve all of the credit.

"How does it feel to win your third League match?" A reporter asks.

"It feels great!"

*** 

Wow! I sure have done pretty well so far in the Flower League 

Championships! I've won the past three battles and tomorrow is my battle in the ice and rock field! After that I'll be able to battle in the Milky Stadium. 

I hope my pokemon are up for it. No matter what, I'm sure that my pokemon will give it their all! 


	3. Icy Cold

Flower Power: Icy Cold

Written By Sapphire Mists

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! Sapphire Mists is here and is ready to entertain you with my writing. But first, I want to make a few things clear.

1). I do not own pokemon. However, I do own Rosie and other characters who don't normally appear in the original storyline. I also own her pokemon names and personalities.

2). If you would like to use the characters and/or their pokemon, you must have my permission.

3). If you haven't read the other parts to this wonderful storyline, please do so!

4). As always, REVIEW THE FANFICS! PLEASE!

Here are a few things that you should also know.

__

Italics: Someone's thoughts

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

...: Translated pokemon speech

*!*: A battle sequence, if there are more than one, more battles are taking place

***: A break in the page

:...:: Inside the Crystal Ball 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

Hello!

What's up with everyone? Are you shocked at how Ellie pulled through against that monstrous Onix of that skank Fran? I know I am!

The past two days have been very exciting! First of all, Crimson and Elekid won an easy match. 

It was so funny to watch! First of all, Sparky had to duke it out with a cute Teddiursa. Not only was it cute, but it was really powerful! It kind of reminds me of myself! Well it was a long battle but with a few good attacks, Sparky floored the teddy bear pokemon.

Then, the funny battle was between Sparky and a Wooper. At first Wooper was kind of winning, especially when it spun Sparky like he was wing on a helicopter. But that turned out to be a huge mistake! With CJ's cleverness, we did something that I like to call "Drunken Master" while Sparky was dizzy from the attack. Sparky used a few moves and Wooper was defeated. But the side effect was that he was still too dizzy to fight, so I returned him to his crystal ball.

After that, I called out Crimson. Bobby, the challenger, sent out a Squirtle. He actually thought that he had that round won. But he doesn't know how much we trained and Crimson completely overwhelmed everyone with his skill. It was a great match and it led to an awesome victory.

I also ran into my dear friend, Hannah, the person who was kind of responsible for me winding up in the hospital for having had a minor concussion or something, I forget what it was. After some talking we parted ways.

Oh! My battle with Fran was really tough! I mean her pokemon weren't pushovers but she was really annoying with her haughty attitude. After us knocking each other's pokemon out we finally came down to the last round. 

I couldn't make up my mind on whom to send out so Ellie decided for me. In the spur of the moment she leaped out to battle but she was completely overwhelmed when she found herself up against an Onix.

I was so worried! To make things worse Fran made me angry and nobody likes me when I'm angry. After telling her off, I went back to being a pokemon trainer. At first, the rock snake was crushing Ellie. But with some clever thinking and cooperation, Ellie fooled the Onix into knocking itself out with his tail.

Well, let's get on with the story, I'm getting anxious!

****

The Actual Chapter 

"So, how's Bulbasaur?" I ask Hannah as we eat lunch at a small cafe on Jonquil Road in Little Cocoa.

Jonquil Road is the second most important road on Little Cocoa after Carnation Road. It's home of the famous Jonquil State Building, the place where all the important pokemon stuff goes on. Well as far as like rules and research is and whatnot.

I'm eating a turkey club sandwich with a small Pepsi while Hannah eats a cheeseburger and a 7up. It's really tasty and this makes up for my lunch that I missed while I was battling.

"Bulbasaur is fine; she is a lot stronger than she was when we battled our grass pokemon." Hannah informs me.

"That's good." I say.

"Yeah, we did a lot of training." She admits as she takes a sip of her beverage.

"Ellie was kind of foolish earlier but I'm very proud of her." I tell Hannah. 

Ellie is at the pokemon center being healed by Nurse Joy. I hope that she's okay, she was really weak and tired after the match.

"Yeah, but Ellie cares a lot about you. She wants to keep you happy at all times. I guess that is why she did that for you." Hannah infers.

"You're right!" I exclaim.

"I know." Hannah says jokingly.

We laugh for a little bit and then we finish our meals I beckon for the waiter to bring our receipt.

I really wish that the Daycare will open back up soon, I need some money. I want to make sure that I'll have enough for whatever I do to enter another pokemon league after this is over.

"It all comes up to seven dollars and fifty cents." The waiter says.

We split the cost and pay him, leaving a four-dollar tip for the service.

Then we rise from our seats and leave the cafe.

"So Hannah, are you dating someone?" I ask her with a smile.

"Actually, I am. It's long distance though." She says.

"That's wonderful! What's his name?" I ask.

"His name is Joshua. He's the dreamiest guy that I've ever seen!" Hannah says with stars in her eyes.

She must really like this Joshua guy. 

"He should be here soon, if he isn't already." Hannah says as we walk towards the pokemon center.

"So, he's a trainer then?" I ask.

"Yep. He's a great trainer and I love his pokemon!" Hannah exclaims.

Wow! She's like obsessed with him. This guy must be very special! If Hannah likes him, then he must be a pretty cool person.

I open the door for the both of us and we pick up our pokemon from Nurse Joy.

Ellie leaps onto my shoulder with Dew cradled in her arms.

I feel a lot better! She tells me.

"That's great Ellie!" I say as I fix the ribbons that combines her long azure hair into a cute ponytail. 

"That's so cute Rosie, the way that your pokemon have chains and stuff." Hannah exclaims.

"Thank you Hannah." I say as I scratch my head.

"How about we go to my hotel room and do some girly stuff, maybe you can stay over for the night and go to the ice and rock field from there." Hannah suggests.

I think about this for a moment.

"I would like that a lot! But we can get to my house much faster if we teleport there!" I tell her and release Sunrise.

"Hey cutie." Hannah says as she scratches behind his ear.

That feels good. He purrs.

"You really have a way with pokemon, don't you Hannah?" I ask her with a smile.

"It's just that I've been around them my whole life." Hannah admits.

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm from a Mareep Farm." She says.

"That's cool, so I guess that you have a Mareep then?" I ask.

"Actually, I have an Ampharos, that guy helped me through the entire league!" She says with a giggle.

He must be really strong! Ellie says while she holds the sleepy Dew.

"He must be really strong!" I replicate.

"He's very strong, as is all of my pokemon." Hannah says with a nod.

At least she's not snobby about it; I can handle her confidence in her pokemon. Now I know of three of her pokemon, I wonder what are the others. I want to be prepared in case I have to battle against her!

"OK. Sunrise, teleport us to my bedroom!" I say as we latch on to him. 

OK. He replies and a second later we're in my bed.

"Mom, I'm home!" I say as I rush to my closet so I can grab a bag.

Casey, Rika, CJ, and Skyler walk into my bedroom.

"Did you have a good time?" CJ asks.

"Yeah, it was all right." I say as I grab a pair of blue jeans and a white ringer shirt with the rings being a blue color that matches my jeans. Then I walk over to my drawers and grab some undies.

"Packed!" I say as I gather the rest of my stuff.

"Where are you going?" They all ask.

"Hannah and I are hanging out at her hotel room." I explain.

"Can we go?" They all ask.

"It's just a girl thing." Hannah steps in. I smile at her cleverness.

"So we can go?" Rika and Casey ask.

"Of course!" Hannah says.

CJ and Skyler group together with their arms crossed.

"We're having a boy's night out then!" Skyler says with a smile.

"OK...." I say as I zip my backpack.

About ten minutes later we're all ready and I've told my mother my plans. My parents agree and we all walk down the stairs to the car, because Sunrise can't teleport there because he's never been there. That's a disadvantage in this ability.

I'm behind the wheel of course and we all listen to some great music on the radio.

"Lucky that my breasts are small and humble, so you don't confuse them, with mountains!" Rika sings along with Shakira, the Latin sensation who has the hit "whenever, wherever". 

We all erupt in laughter at that phrase. Rika even had clutched herself when she said that, it was hilarious!

After we drive down the still well-lit Main Street we make a left on Holden Boulevard, the place where mostly all the major and minor hotels and motels are located.

After we drive down this long road we make a right and turn into the parking lot of the Grapevine Hotel that actually has a climbing grapevine covering the right side of the building. It adds onto the appeal of the small establishment.

We hop out the car and I make sure to lock all the doors. We don't want anyone stealing our precious car.

"Show us the way." Rika tells Hannah.

We walk up a flight of stairs and go down two rooms with green and violet doors. Then we wait outside while Hannah opens the door and we all work through.

Hannah flickers on the light and we scan the room. There is an attractive oak queen-sized bed with a nightstand with an elegant lap on top of it. There is a small couch with a table that has magazines neatly laid out on the tabletop. Off to the right is a bathroom with a shower and a small closet off to the left. A little ways from the foot of the bed is a nineteen-inch television.

"Wow!" I say after I conclude my observation of the room.

"Is it expensive?" Casey asks.

"Well, I got a discount on it because I'm a pokemon trainer. It's about fifty dollars every night, luckily I also had a part-time job and I have a lot of money in the bank." Hannah tells us.

"I see." Casey says, satisfied with the answer.

"So, what do you want to do?" Hannah asks.

"Facials?" Casey volunteers.

We all look at each other, as if we're mentally discussing it.

Hannah's face sparks up. "Yeah!" She exclaims.

***

"Ooh, we look like zombies or something." Rika says after I finish rubbing the green avocado mask on her face.

Hannah and Casey giggle silently.

I reach for a handful of butter popcorn that I used Crimson to pop for us. Having pokemon could be very useful. I left Ellie and Dew at home though.

"Boom, boom." The doorknocker knocks.

"I wonder who that could be!" Hannah says as she rises from her station on the floor next to the couch. Casey's sitting on the floor next to her and Rika's next to me on.

We're all in out pajamas of course. I'm wearing that nightgown that has the lace on it, Casey's wearing a pair of green sweatpants and a halter top, Rika's in her pajama bottoms and a white tank top, and Hannah is in a pajama set with little teddy bears on them. You can obviously see our styles in the way that we sleep and crap.

Hannah opens the door and hugs the masculine figure in the doorway.

"How'd you find me?" She asks happily.

"I have my ways." The boy says. 

"Come on in!" She says as she pulls the boy by the hand into the room and into the light.

His face immediately registers in my brain. It is none other than the Josh that plagued my high school years! The now good person that we saw on Starry Island!

"Josh!" I exclaim in a shocked tone.

"Rosie!" He exclaims in the same way.

A weird look passes over Hannah's face. She even twirls her orange hair around her finger.

"You two know each other?" She asks.

"Do we, I've known him for over five years!" I explain. Then I go into detail about our schooling, the way he used to be, how he is now, and how we met back on Starry Island at his grandfather's farm.

"I had no idea!" Hannah says with a laugh.

"So what's going on around here?" Josh asks after we introduce him to Casey.

"It's a girl's night out kind of thing." Rika says with a smile.

"Well, I guess that I'm not welcome." Josh says as he looks down to the ground.

Casey and Rika link arms with him and Hannah and I stand in front of him.

"Let's strap him up and give him a facial!" Hannah says as Casey and Rika tie his arms together with one of the strings that normally go to a robe.

"No!" He exclaims but it's too late. After we rinse his face we put on the green mask.

We all start laughing. We keep on kidding around and crap for twenty minutes while our masks dry. 

I pull off Casey's mask, she pulls off my mask, and then I pull of Rika's mask. Hannah pulls off Josh's mask and he takes off hers. But for some reason, a magnetic force pulls them together and they start to kiss each other.

"Hey!" I say as I pull them away from each other, but only in a joking way.

"This is why we call these things a girl's night out. Sorry Hon, but you have to go." Rika says with a mock serious tone.

"Oh my." Hannah says as she blushes deeply.

"They're right I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Josh says as he gets up to leave.

"Okay." Hannah says as she gives him a hug.

"Goodnight Josh!" We say but we exaggerate the good night and make our voices rise when we do so.

He just nods his head in disapproval and with a laugh; he walks out the door and makes a right. He must have a room here too. I'm pretty sure that the two lovebirds will meet secretly during the night.

"So how long have you been going out?" Casey asks.

"About four months I think." Hannah says with stars in her eyes.

Rika yawns and then we all yawn.

"Let's go to sleep and tomorrow we can do hair early in the morning." Hannah suggests as she stretches her arms out.

We all nod in approval.

"I got the couch!" I yell and I dive onto the couch.

"I got the bed with Hannah!" Rika says.

"I'll make a pallet on the floor." Casey says.

"I'll take the floor!" I say quickly.

"No, it's fine." Casey says ruefully.

"I'll take the floor okay?" I ask in a stern voice.

Casey finally gives in and takes a blanket. Then she lays herself down on the couch. 

I take a few blankets and arrange them into a fluffy pallet and I garb a pillow. Then I get under the covers and stare at the ceiling.

I decide to start a conversation.

"So, you like Skyler a lot don't you?" I ask her.

She turns her head towards me. "I love him!" She says.

"That's wonderful!"

***

"Hannah's doing great!" I say to my parents as we watch the last round of her match.

"You're right! That Bulbasaur sure is something!" Mom says.

"Baba!" Julian shrieks.

"Oh Julian." Mom says with a small smile on her face.

"Use a tackle attack!" Hannah directs her Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur charges at the Chickorita and then she slams into it with her shoulder.

Chickorita screams out in pain.

"Use a razor leaf attack!" Freddie, the other trainer yells.

"Use your razor leaf attack also!" Hannah says.

Both pokemon fire the leaves at each other but they cancel each other out.

"Good, use a vine whip attack!" Hannah says.

Bulbasaur extends her vines and wraps them around Chickorita's body. Then she lifts Chickorita off of her feet and slams her to the ground, over and over again.

"Return Chikorita!" Freddie says once his last pokemon had been defeated.

"Hannah doe it again! Tomorrow, her battle will take place at Milky Stadium!" The spectator exclaims. The crowd erupts into a frenzy of clapping and cheering. I even let out a few cheers.

"Next up is Rosie Fierra in the ice and rock field!" The speakers blare.

"I guess that's me!" I say and I rush out of the grass and water field and to the ice and rock field.

***

"We are now welcoming Jack Fisher and Rosie Fierra to the ice and rock field!" The spectator announces.

The crowd goes wild; this is very inspirational. The crowd plays a big part in a trainer's decisions and the way they order their pokemon. 

Rika, CJ, and I walk to our appropriate places and sand there until the referee tells us to begin.

"Begin!" He says and raises his orange flag.

"I'll start things off with you Lizzie!" I say as I toss the ball into the air, thus releasing my strong Nidoqueen. I can feel my hair bounce as I did this, I guess that Casey went a little overboard on the gel on my curly ponytail.

"A Nidoqueen eh? Go Swinub!" Jack says and a small little piggy appears on the ice.

I shiver from the coldness of the arena and put some lip balm onto my lips so that they'll stay lubricated.

*!*

A generated icy breeze blows through the field. My teeth start to chatter and I shake from the coldness. 

"Use some powder snow!" Jack says.

Swinub releases a ton of snow at me and in the blink of an eye I'm frozen solid.

"Look's like this round is over!" The spectator says.

Never! I scream and with all my might I break through the thin ice covering.

"Great job Lizzie, now use a mega punch!" Rosie says with a smile.

I rush at the tiny pig and swing my glowing fist.

"Endure it!" Jack yells.

I connect with the pig and it flies into the air. But it stands firm once it lands on the ground.

"Hmm..." Rosie says as she clutches her chin.

"It seems as if Rosie does not know what to do. This little pig sure has a lot of guts!" 

"Use your fury swipes!" Rosie says.

I rush at the pig and rake my claws across its entire body but it still seems to be unaffected. He must still be using endure, and quite a strong one it is.

"Ha ha, my Swinub is too tough for your Nidoqueen." Jack says.

"Make her jump!" Rika says.

"Okay, jump Lizzie!" She says.

I jump towards Swinub and crush the ground with my large weight. The ice starts to crack and Swinub sinks to the ground.

"You have it covered from now on." Rika says with a satisfied smile on her face.

"What could the coach possibly mean?" The spectator wonders.

"Use a tail whip!" Rosie says.

"Endure it!" Jack says.

I swing my massive tail at the pig and it connects with him. Swinub flies into the air but still unaffected. Out of nowhere I release blue thunder at the pig and it is frozen instantly. 

Swinub falls to the ground and when he lands, the ice shatters and swirls appear in his eyes.

"Swinub is unable to battle! The victory goes to Rosie!" The referee says.

I see now! The purpose of cracking the ice was to keep the pokemon in place and off its guard so I can attack it!

"You may have beaten Swinub but you won't beat this pokemon! Go Lapras!" Jack says.

"A nice choice made on Jack's behalf." 

"Tackle it!" Rosie says.

I run at the Lapras but for some reason the ice seemed more slippery than usual and I slide on the ice.

"No!" Rosie cries.

"Water gun attack now!" Jack yells.

Lapras lets out a bellow and then he releases massive amounts of water at me. The water causes me to slide across the ice and I hit a massive rock very hard. My body screams in pain.

"You did a great job, return!" Rosie says and she returns me to my crystal ball.

***

"Which pokemon will Rosie choose next?" The spectator asks.

Hmm... I'll save Crimson for last but for now I'll use...

"Sunrise!" I exclaim and my snow white Espeon materializes onto the battle ground.

"Be careful Sunrise, it's tough." I say.

*!*

I will. I reply and leap onto a rock. I don't plan on moving too much right now for the time being.

"Use an ice beam attack!" Jack says.

Lapras opens her large mouth and a sparkling ball of blue lightning appears in it. A long stream is shot towards me.

"Use a disable attack." Rosie says.

In the blink of an eye the ice beam is stopped right before my eyes. It starts to form a large spear until the dumb Lapras remembers that her effort is futile.

Once she stops, I raise the spear of ice above my head and break them into pieces. Then, with my mental powers, I form the ice into nice compact ice balls.

"Now!" Rosie tells me.

I hurl the balls at her one by one, each ball hitting her continuously. With one particularly large sphere, I raise it high above the stadium. Then I send the ball at the Lapras and it socks her right in the muzzle.

Lapras screams in pain.

"Use a water gun attack." Jack says.

"Jump out the way and use confusion!" Rosie says.

I leap out the way.

What trick should I play on the pokemon today? I know! I'll make it freeze itself!

With a grin I use all of my mental powers and force the Lapras to use it's ice beam attack. 

"What's happening?" Jack cries.

Unfortunately this Lapras is a powerful one. I use even more power into my mental attack and the Lapras frees herself. 

I smile to myself.

"Lapras is unable to battle." The ref says.

"Ugh! Go Jynx!" Jack exclaims.

A Jynx is released from the crystal ball.

"Use future sight!" Rosie cries.

My eyes glow a green color and then suddenly it stops.

"Use an ice punch!" 

Jynx rushes at me and clobbers me in the jaw with her frozen fists. I get lifted into the air by the force of the blow and by the time I land on the ground, I'm already frozen solid.

DARN!

***

I take out Crimson's crystal ball and stare at it adoringly. I can feel the warmth of it and it heats my entire body.

"I choose you Crimson!"

*!*

"Use a blizzard attack Jynx!" Jack cries.

A forceful wind blows of my body, it's filled with chucks of ice and rocks. The attack blows me away and I crash into a rock.

You think that's enough to keep me down? I provoke the Jynx.

You're bluffing! That's one of my most powerful attacks. Jynx cries.

"Tackle it!" Rosie directs me.

I run along the ice and dive into the stout Jynx. I ram her stomach with my chest and she skids across the ice.

"Good job Crimson." Rosie says.

Thank you! I reply.

"Use an ice punch!" Jack says.

Jynx launches a full out assault on me. Her jabs are quick and fierce but I escape them by leaping over them. This makes her angry and the angrier she gets, the more careless she gets, thus making room for a mistake. I ram her in the chest once again with my head.

She clutches it in pain.

When I look over her head I can see a green orb of energy making it's way towards the field. Yea! I guess that this was Rosie's plan! I'm lad that it's working so well!

"Use a fire blast!" Rosie says.

Jack does a double take when he sees the ball of energy.

"Watch out!" He cries. 

But it happens to be too late. Jynx is a goner! I shoot out a Japanese symbol shaped fireball at the pokemon. At the same times as the fire blast hits her, so does the future sigh attack. 

She let's out an earth shatter scream as she faints.

"Oh no. Let's go home." Jack says as he leaves the stadium.

Rosie stares at the saddened boy as he leaves the ice and rock field. _Gee, he sure is sad about losing!_

I leap into Rosie's arms.

We did it Rosie! I cry as I snuggle up to her, thus warming her cool body.

"No Crimson, you did it." She reminds me.

I guess I did! I say with a laugh.

Then we all laugh, happily. 


	4. Friend or Foe

Flower Power: Friend or Foe

Written By Sapphire Mists

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! Sapphire Mists is here and is ready to entertain you with my writing. But first, I want to make a few things clear.

1). I do not own pokemon. However, I do own Rosie and other characters who don't normally appear in the original storyline. I also own her pokemon names and personalities.

2). If you would like to use the characters and/or their pokemon, you must have my permission.

3). If you haven't read the other parts to this wonderful storyline, please do so!

4). As always, REVIEW THE FANFICS! PLEASE!

Here are a few things that you should also know.

__

Italics: Someone's thoughts

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

...: Translated pokemon speech

*!*: A battle sequence, if there are more than one, more battles are taking place

***: A break in the page

:...:: Inside the Crystal Ball 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

Hello, my dear and loyal friends!

What's happening with you all today?

Well, yesterday, Hannah and I decided to do a little girl bonding with all the girls in our clique. That included Casey and Rika also, it was really a fun evening.

We did all those things that we girls love to do when we're together. You know what I'm talking about, all you females out there! We did each other's hair, some makeup, and we even did avocado facials.

The evening was almost spoiled by my former enemy, Josh, whom happened to be the boy that Hannah was all whipped about. Yeah, it was he, and yes, they have been dating each other. Hannah likes him a lot.

The last story started when Hannah and I were enjoying a nice conversation and a good meal. We talked about our pokemon and such, you know, we we're catching up. After all, after Rika, Hannah is my best girlfriend, and hopefully Casey will be a best friend of mine sooner or later.

The last match, and I should mention, the final match that I to do in the specialty fields took place earlier. It was a tough battle, we kept going back and forth but I happened to come out on top.

The first round was with Lizzie, my trustworthy Nidoqueen, and a little Swinub with a lot of endurance on the count of the attack that he kept using. Which happened to be called endure. Rika had to help me come up with a strategy though for it seemed that the match would never end. I have to admit that Jack was a great trainer for having trained the Swinub so well.

The second round began with Lizzie but ended with Sunrise, for Lizzie slipped on the ice and got blasted away by the tough Lapras. Sunrise however, put the attacks that Lapras sent out into his use, like when he launched the ice balls at Lapras with his mental powers. Sunrise finished her off with a well-done confusion that left Lapras in an ice cube.

The third round, however was Sunrise's downfall by a well-aimed ice punch. Then I sent out my last resort, which happened to be my cherished Crimson, the Vulpix. Vulpix overwhelmed Jynx with his strength and toughness. Luckily, my new plan went through and Jynx was overwhelmed again by a deadly fire blast and a future sight attack that had been performed by Sunrise.

The battle filled me with an enormous joy. I was so happy, it was happiness that wasn't for me, and it was for my pokemon. It was pure gratitude towards them. Yes, I do the training and I come up with plans and stuff, but they carry out the deeds and they do it just for me. They are very loyal to me and I'm going to try my best to be loyal to my pokemon.

Oh well, enough chitchat, let's get to the story.

****

The Actual Chapter

"It's warm out to be a winter day." I infer as CJ and I walk hand in hand along the coastline of the Cocoa Beach. 

The extremely cold water splashes every once in a while. I can see little baby Staryu crawling out of the ocean for food guess. Thanks to the Daycare, I know a lot about Staryu; they love the water in small tide pools. I stare at them adoringly and I pull CJ by the hand.

"Let's help them!" I say.

CJ tags along obediently and we walk up to the baby pokemon. They seem like they are just about four inches on each appendage; they look about the average size for a newborn Staryu.

"Hello little ones, would you like some help?" I ask in a cheerful voice.

That would be just great! A little one exclaims.

We walk to where a few rocks are arranged in a wide circle and there is a pool of water in between these rocks. We set them down in the pool and then we wave good bye.

Thank you! They cry as they drink the water.

"I feel good about helping the little ones." CJ admits as we continue on our stroll.

"I do too; it's really fulfilling. Helping any pokemon feels good." I say.

CJ nods in approval; his blue eyes shimmer as if he had just been struck with a great idea.

"Why don't we find a little restaurant and have dinner there?" He asks.

My stomach grumbles.

"Sure, I'm famished!" I say with a giggle.

So we walk out of the long beach that covers the entire island and we make a right onto Horsea Road, the home of many family restaurants.

"Would you like Chinese food?" He asks as we get near to a small restaurant with a homey look to it. I can see that it has dim lighting and about ten chairs, but they all have cushions on them.

"Sounds good to me!" I say and CJ, like the gentleman he is, opens the door for me and we walk to the place where a waitress or waiter asks us where we would like to sit.

"Hello, and welcome to Chang's Imperial, where would you like to sit?" A woman with her shiny black hair pulled into a long ponytail that is fastened with an olive clasp.

I look at CJ, hoping that he would have an answer for this question.

"We would like to sit over there." He says as he points his finger at a table for two that's right in the window. There's also a bouquet of daisies arranged in a crystal urn.

"All right." She says and walks us over to the table and sits us down. She hands us a menu and then she quickly walks away.

A younger woman with black hair tinged with auburn walks up to us in a cheongsam or whatever those Chinese style dresses are called. She has on a clean white apron that is tightly wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Hello, I am Jeanie and I am your waitress for today, what would you like?" She asks as she directs her attention to CJ.

"A Sprite please." He says after looking at the menu.

"And you?" She asks.

"I would like a Pepsi." I tell her and I immediately look at the green menu.

"Your drinks will be here shortly." She says as she hurries away from our table and tends to another group of people that had just walked through the doors.

CJ looks up at me with twinkling eyes. 

"I'm glad that we decided to come here; we haven't been out in a long time." He says.

I nod my head in approval and put on a fresh smile.

He reaches over and touches my hard hair that Casey went overboard on when she put it into a ponytail.

"I've been dying to do that. What's up with it? Why is it so hard?" He questions me.

"Let's just say that Casey happened to it, I hope this stuff washes out.

I get the weirdest idea and I hope that he will follow through. I just want this to be our day, together, nobody else. Well at least the rest of the day. 

"Why don't you wash it for me?" I ask him.

A smile is at the corners of his mouth. "Me, wash your hair?" He asks.

"Yeah!" I say getting passionate about it.

"Don't expect to find me until tomorrow." He says and laughs. 

I feel like chucking my napkin at him but I don't want to bring any attention to myself as it is. Instead, I let him laugh.

Jeanie arrives at our table with drinks and straws in hands. The straws are in the drink the customary way, the way with part of the wrapper still at the tips.

"Are you ready to order?" She asks.

"Yes, I would like the vegetable fried rice, a serving of sesame chicken, and a shrimp egg roll." CJ speaks up.

Jeanie scribbles this down on the tiny note pad and looks at me once she's finished with CJ's order.

"I would like the chicken lo mein and a vegetable egg role please." I tell her.

"Thank you and your dinner should be finished within fifteen minutes." She says and walks into the kitchen and posts the order on a corkboard so that the cook could cook these dishes.

I gingerly take a sip of the fizzy, dark, and carbonated beverage that is set before me. 

"You'll do it right?" I ask CJ.

"Sure." He replies and takes a particularly long swig of his lemon and lime Pepsi.

I decide to smell the atmosphere, for some bizarre reason. It's like a mixture between soy sauce, fried food, and fresh vegetables in the restaurant. It's a nice smell; it makes you even hungrier!

"Have you trained any of your pokemon?" I ask CJ. I hadn't exactly seen him training his pokemon.

"Well, it's not exactly training but I'm trying to help Fragrant to get used to me. She's warming up to me so the things that we do together is really doing his job." CJ explains.

Wrinkles appear in my forehead, something that I do when I don't understand something to clearly.

"Well, why you trained in the morning, I usually went up in the mountains with Fragrant and nobody else. We would do things like pick flowers and do all those other things that grass pokemon like to do. Sometimes, if we went out late at night, she would spray some pollen at some of the flowering plants." CJ says ardently.

"Whoa, I had no idea! I guess that I was too caught up in training to realize that." I admit as I scratch my head nervously.

"One of the best things about it is that she doesn't smell when I'm around here, all you have to do is show pokemon that you care for them." He says.

I nod in approval.

"I know that this might sound a little dumb, but you should make a book about this. Then, when you feel that you're pretty knowledgeable about pokemon breeding, you could finish it and publish it!" I tell him.

"It's a great idea but I'm nowhere near becoming that great." CJ says modestly.

"You will soon." I add as Jeanie brings our hot steamy plates of food. 

"Thank you." We say in unison and then we begin to eat.

I grab a pair of bamboo chopsticks and I start to twirl the caramel colored noodles. I lift it into my mouth and chew it slowly. Yum! This is excellent!

"Want a piece of chicken?" CJ asks as he holds a circular piece of sesame chicken in his chopsticks.

"Sure." I say.

He then feeds the chicken to me by the means of his chopstick. 

I smile.

***

"What! I have to battle against you?" I exclaim as Josh and I look at the screen of my new laptop PC.

"I guess so." Josh says smugly.

"Ugh, you take it so lightly, why?" I ask him as I turn to face him.

His brown eyes look like they are smiling. I wonder why.

"Because I'm sure that I'll win and you seem afraid." He says in a haughty tone.

This is the Josh that I remember most. That does it! I'm going to lay it on him.

"Scared of battling you? I was just shocked that's all." I say defensively. So far my plan wasn't really following through. I don't know why I sound so weak.

"Right, that's not what it sounded like to me." He says.

"You must still be mad at me from when I beat that Luri-Luri of yours." He says arrogantly.

"Josh, he was just a baby. It was his first battle! Plus he was up against your first pokemon." I tell him hotly.

"Any _experienced_ trainer would have restrained him." Josh says while overstressing the experienced part of the sentence.

"Any caring trainer knows that you must let a pokemon decide on his or her own sometimes!" I say.

This particular sentence hits home and Josh shakes his head as if he couldn't believe what I just said. Or because he really thought that he was an uncaring trainer. _Maybe I am a little tough on my pokemon, I should be caring. _

For some odd reason a flood of guilt washes over me. My once victorious smile goes upside down and becomes a frown. I think about what I said and realize that I was just as wrong as he was, I shouldn't have went that far and said that.

I touch his shoulder. "I'm sorry Josh I didn't mean it. It came out in the heat of the moment." 

"You should be!" He says and he rises out of the chair in our den and walks out the door.

"Josh! Wait up!" Hannah says as she dashes towards the door. 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She says quickly as she hurries out of the door.

I look at Rika and CJ who had watched the entire scene.

We all stare at each other for a while. 

***

"Ooh, that feels good!" I gasp.

A sharp pain fills my body and I moan deeply. It just feels so good!

"Right there, right there!" I cry.

Man! CJ sure does know how to give a good massage! Right now, he's massaging the area near my shoulders. It's very tense around there so every time he massages that part, pain is evenly distributed in my body.

I had just gotten out of the bathtub that had the eucalyptus bathwash inside of it. It relieved some of my tense muscles but not all that's when CJ with his strong hands came in.

After the massage he left me completely relaxed and rid of the tenseness that had developed over the past four days. Even though I am not the person who's battling it's still hard work coming up with strategies and such. 

I hop off of my bed rejuvenated from the massage. I leap onto CJ.

"Thanks, Babe." I say as I tickle his nose with my nose. 

He laughs and says that it was no problem. 

I get off of him and walk to my closet. After some careful decisions, I pull out a pair of blue jeans and a gray v-neck sweater with a blue chest stripe. I drape these over my desk chair and rush to my trunk and pull out some paper.

"What are you trying to do?" CJ asks as I sit in my desk chair and start a web on which pokemon Josh would most likely use.

"I'm trying to come up with a strategy." I say.

Unfortunately I only can recall that Josh has a Sandslash. Darn, but Vanilla or Dew would be a good choice for that pokemon. I put them in the possible list.

"I have a suggestion." CJ says.

"What is it?" I ask him eagerly.

"Why don't you use Excalibur, even though he is weak against fire attacks he seems much to fast to get hit by one? Plus his power is amazing." CJ explains.

I twirl a strand of fuchsia hair around my index finger pondering if that was a good decision. It was a pretty good prediction and I personally know that Excalibur wouldn't let me down like that. I nod in approval and right him in my active party list.

"That's a good idea. I think that Crimson would be a good runner up and then I could use Ellie or Vanilla for back up." I exclaim.

CJ rubs his smooth chin and then nods in approval.

"You should do fine with a team such as that." CJ says. 

I love it when he sounds all intelligent, not saying that he isn't but I like it even more when he acts like it. I dreamily stare at his perfect features and he stares at me too. Then all of sudden I snap out of my gaze and start writing it down on the paper.

"Rosie, why don't you give the triplets their baths?" Mom asks from her bedroom.

"OK." I say and rise up from my chair. Mom is probably worn out from the triplets; they had been very cross all day for some odd reason. It was mainly Rosalynne who was the most irritable, she cried at the slightest disturbance.

I walk into the baby room and grab Julian first out of the babies. He's usually the mildest child and he cries the least. I grab the baby bath and fill it up with warm and but some J&J baby wash into the water. Then I grab some J&J honey baby shampoo and put it off to the side.

"Come on little man." I say in a cheesy voice as I unbutton his cute little train leotard or whatever they are called. That's what I like to call them. Then I take off his small newborn diaper and warp it carefully, and then I toss it into the diaper bin. 

Julian tries his best to kick but he just moves his legs slightly and coos in happiness.

"You sure are a happy baby aren't you?" I ask him as I put him into the water.

"Ooh." He says as if he feels some relief in being in the tab of water. 

I smile and use his baby washcloth and but some baby wash onto it and gently massage his body. His mouth is halfway open and his eyes are flashing and I can almost see the makings off a smile on his face as I wash his back.

After I wash him up, I shampoo his hair with the gentle honey shampoo. I rinse it out and put him into his hooded towel so that he'll be nice and dry.

I repeat the procedure with the last two babies and I put on their sleepers. Then I carefully take the boys to Mom and Dad and take Rosalynne for myself. I seemed to be the only one that could really calm her down.

"See it's not bad living in this world when you have a sis like me!" I say as we take a stroll around our house.

I look at Rosalynne who happened to be on my shoulder snoring gently. Aw... she's so cute! She looks a lot like me when I was an infant. 

I gently climb back up the stairs and put her into her crib. She doesn't move at all and I quietly sneak out of the room in order to keep her sleeping. Then I walk back into my room where Rika was wrapping her hair.

"The Bluest Eye was excellent! I was downstairs in the den finishing it up." Rika exclaims as she pats her head for the finishing touch.

"I knew that you would like it." I say as I braid my hair into a ponytail.

"I'm glad that you brought it to my attention." She thanks me. 

"Any time, Rika." I say.

Ellie leaps out of nowhere and gives me a hug.

I hope we win! 

***

"Beep beep!" The alarm clock goes. 

It's eight in the morning and my match isn't until ten, so I have two hours to get rid of until then.

I shut the clock off and climb out of the bed so that I can get myself clothed and ready. That way I can help around the house and help my parents with the babies.

I brush my teeth with some mint toothpaste and scrub my face with my apricot scrub. Then I take a quick shower and lotion up. I put on my outfit and get to work on my hair.

I massage some moisturizing hair lotion into my root and the tips and comb it until it's completely free of tangles. Then I grab a rubber band and put it into a ponytail, following that I grab a clear hair clasp and put it into a bun.

I look at my reflection in the mirror and shake my head in disapproval. I look like I'm a secretary or something like that so I take it out. 

I put a ponytail at the top of my head and coil the hair around the rubber band, giving it a fresh looking coiled look. I then put on some earrings; my diamonds back from tenth grade. I put just a dab of gray eye shadow on and a fresh coat of lip-gloss. 

Now satisfied with my look I walk across the hall to the baby room. They're all sound asleep so I walk down the stairs into the den where CJ and Dad were watching the news.

"Hello men." I say as I give them a wave.

"Hey Rosie, you look nice today." Dad says.

"Thanks, Mom is in the greenhouse right?" I ask them.

"Yep." CJ says and Ellie jumps onto my shoulder. I blow him a kiss on the low and walk out of the door and into the balmy weather of the outdoors. We trot over to the greenhouse and walk inside.

Hello Rose, Timid, and Darwin! Ellie says and joins her elder pokemon friends.

"Hey Mom." I say and walk up beside her.

"Up already?" She asks as she gives me a once over.

I nod.

"I wanted to help out, so what can I do?" I ask her.

"Why don't you wrap the pots in the colored foils, red and green would do some good. I want to get these shipped to Daisy Island by tomorrow." She says.

Mom sells some of the flowers here on Coconut but during the winter when business is slow, she sends them to Daisy Island and gets a nice check for it.

"OK." I say and grab a geranium and wrap the foil around the planet.

This might take awhile.

***

"Entering Milky Stadium is Josh Ford (A/N: I forgot what his last name was!) and Rosie Fierra in their fifth round matches. Who will be victorious in this anticipated battle?" The spectator asks the crowd to get them all psyched up and stuff.

I walk to the middle of the ring where the ref was waiting for us.

"This is a three-pokemon battle and no time limit." The ref explains to us. 

"I understand." I say.

"Me too." Josh says, his style definitely was a little more conservative now that he's dating Hannah. He's wearing a pair of khaki pants and a white dress-shirt. It actually fits him in an odd way.

"Good luck." I say and shake his hand.

"Good luck to you also." He says and we walk to our platforms.

"Begin!" The ref exclaims and waves his flag.

I take out Excalibur's crystal ball and kiss it for good luck. Then I toss it out into the field only to have it returned to my hand once he is dispelled from his habitat.

"I choose you Cyndaquil!" Josh says as he sends out a large fire mouse pokemon. A joyful expression is on its face indicating that it is a happy pokemon.

*!*

"Excalibur, I want you to be on your guard! Josh's pokemon are no joke and they shouldn't be taken lightly!" Rosie warns me.

I can see Josh smile from the compliment that Rosie had just paid him. He looks into the crowd and smiles at his mate. The one that they call Hannah.

"So the first round is a Scizor against a Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil has a full advantage but will this strong looking bug/steel pokemon prevail?" 

"Use a quick attack!" Rosie says.

I let out my gossamer wings and speed along the ground. I'm going so fast that I make a false image that passes through the scared Cyndaquil but does no damage. But the real me hit him with my large right claw. 

Cyndaquil is flung into the air by the blow.

"Are you okay Cyndaquil?" Josh asks.

I'm fine; I'm just a little shaken up. The tough Cyndaquil says.

"Use a flamethrower!" He says.

With a battle cry, Cyndaquil releases a massive line of flames towards me. I use my wings and hover into the air to escape the attack.

"Good job, use agility!" Rosie says.

I speed along in circles around the pokemon. He turns around in circles and gets dizzy by my fast movements.

"Concentrate." Josh says.

Cyndaquil sits on its haunches and a calm expression is showed on its face. **I must strike him at the right time. **All of a sudden Cyndaquil shoots a massive fireball at me and I get blaster back by the power behind it. 

"Do what we practiced!" Rosie reminds me. I leap back and extend my right claw, and then I run straight through the flame and ram Cyndaquil square in the face with my scarlet claw.

Ah! He cries as he skids across the ground with brush burns on his body.

"What a technique, Scizor was barely affected by the powerful flames of the tiny Cyndaquil!" The spectator says as the crowd goes wild.

Must get up for my friend! Cyndaquil staggers as he rises to his feet, only to fall back down again.

"Oh Cyndaquil, return!" Josh says.

"That was awesome Excalibur, keep it up!" Rosie says as I brace myself for the next pokemon.

Thanks Rosie, you are right, they are strong. I say with a smile.

"Yeah." Rosie agrees and she smiles also.

The training that we went through is really paying off. The last match reminds me of when I fought with Crimson. I was wiped out with a few of his fire attacks but now I'm not as weak against the fire anymore. In a way, I've evolved over the past few months.

Josh looks at a pokeball and tosses it into the air.

A tough looking Sandslash is expelled from the shiny crystal ball. Its sharp claws glisten and it remains unshaken from my penetrating stare. I guess that my size won't intimidate this pokemon, perhaps it is Josh's very first pokemon. 

"Use your fury swipes!" Josh says.

Sandslash leaps into action and starts slashing away. I move out the way to dodge his relentless attacks but it is quite hard because this pokemon is really fast. He lands one lucky scratch and rakes me across my left eye.

Ah! I scream as I clutch my eye in pain. 

"Excalibur! Are you okay?" Rosie cries.

It really hurts! I complain.

"Do you want to come back in?" She asks.

No! This pokemon is going down! I yell and fly back a few feet.

"Okay, then use a quick attack!" Rosie says. _He sure does have guts; I admire him for that. _

I speed forward with my claw out. About a second later I strike the shrew and it flies into the air.

"Turn that into a rollout!" Josh says.

Sandslash tucks into a ball and speeds along the ground. He charges into my chest and I get flung across the field. I clutch my chest and stand back up only to be knocked down once more.

Darn! It hurts even more every time that he connects! I have to find a way to beat that pokemon!

I sneer appears on my face as I rise again. 

Sandslash makes another round and comes rolling at me once again. I drop to the ground and when he rolls over me I lift myself up abruptly and send him flying into the air.

"Great job, use a slash attack!" Rosie says.

I speed over to the falling Sandslash and give it a powerful swipe with my claw. Sandslash screams out in pain as it thrown into the silver platform where its trainer is waiting for him.

Sandslash slides down the podium and falls onto the hard ground of the Milky Stadium. 

"Return Sandslash." Josh says as he recalls his defeated pokemon back into its crystal ball. _Darn! How am I going to defeat that Scizor? I must find out if the pre-evolved form is the better choice!_

"Go Scyther!" He yells as he throws out his green warrior.

"Great job once again Excalibur! Be careful." Rosie says.

Don't worry about me Rosie, I know how to fight a Scyther, I've been doing it all my life! I tell her with a laugh.

"Use a slash attack!" 

The Scyther swings its sharp left blade at my face. With my right arm I clasp my claw around his blade. He grunts and sends out his right blade at me and I catch that one with my left claw.

I use my energy and twirl around, twisting both of us around into the air in a barrel roll. I quickly regain my footing and this causes the Scyther to fall to the ground.

"What a move!"

"That as excellent Excalibur!" Rosie cheers as she clasps her hands together.

"Trip him!" Josh yells.

Before I can leap into the air I feel a strong leg kick my leg causing me to fall to the ground.

"Great! Use a quick attack!" 

"Flip him!" Rosie says.

I get up and wait until he gets ready to strike me and then I grab him by the blades and swing him around in circles. Then, with all my power I lift him above my head and slam him to the ground.

Scyther lands hard and he struggles to rise to his feet. He sticks his scythe out as if making a threat.

I'm sorry cousin, I'm sorry for hurting you this way. Take a long rest. I say nobly.

Apology accepted. He says as his face hits the ground.

"Return." Josh says and he turns to walk away.

I fly over to Rosie and scoop her into my arms. She laughs happily and so does everyone else.

"That was wonderful Excalibur, I knew that you could get the job done!" She says.

A feeling of satisfaction courses through my veins.

"Let's fly over to Josh and Hannah." Rosie tells me.

***

"Josh!" I yell as I run up to him.

"Congratulations." He says plainly.

"Josh! Don't be that way! It was a match; we can't stop being friends!" I cry as I touch his shoulder.

"Friends? We were friends?" He asks me.

I frown slightly. "Of course, haven't we been friends since Starry Island?" 

"I don't know what we are or were back then. I thought of us as rivals who behave towards each other civilly." He admits.

"I think that way too but we can be friends you know." I say.

Hannah and all of my friends and family watch this spectacle unfold. Smiles are on their faces as they hear us make up.

"I guess that we can." He says as he scratches his head.

"Hug?" I ask him as I open my arms.

"Okay." He says as we embrace each other.

I never thought that this would ever happen to me. I actually hated this dude for a good portion of my life and now we're hugging. I feel much better now knowing that I don't dislike him anymore.

"OK, OK break it up!" Rika says as she separates us. 

Mom and Dad put their hands on my shoulders. 

"That is the way it is supposed to be." The say in unison.

****


	5. Friends Forever

Flower Power: Friends Forever

Written By Sapphire Mists

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! Sapphire Mists is here and is ready to entertain you with my writing. But first, I want to make a few things clear.

1). I do not own pokemon. However, I do own Rosie and other characters who don't normally appear in the original storyline. I also own her pokemon names and personalities.

2). If you would like to use the characters and/or their pokemon, you must have my permission.

3). If you haven't read the other parts to this wonderful storyline, please do so!

4). As always, REVIEW THE FANFICS! PLEASE!

Here are a few things that you should also know.

__

Italics: Someone's thoughts

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

...: Translated pokemon speech

*!*: A battle sequence, if there are more than one, more battles are taking place

***: A break in the page

:...:: Inside the Crystal Ball 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

Hello people!

What's up with you all? Why haven't you been reviewing my story? It seems as if I only have two devoted fans, which happen to be RaichuGirl and Mystical Mew. That is definitely not cool!

Anyways, yesterday I went to dinner with my boyfriend CJ. We went to a place called Chang's Imperial, I think. 

I had a great time and the food was excellent. CJ and I talked about all sorts of things such as his secret training with his Gloom named Fragrant. I was really surprised at all the things that he did with the grass pokemon. It was really touching.

We also did some bonding. Before dinner we had went on a scenic walk along the beach. The setting was just perfect! The water was lapping up against the shore and every once in a while there would be a huge splash. We even had the chance to help a bunch of baby Staryu to get to the tide pool so they could have a drink of the water.

After dinner, however, he washed my tough hair, courtesy of Casey, and gave me the most wonderful massage ever. It was the kind that made you forget that you ever were tense! 

I also attended the babies and got them ready for bedtime. I washed them each individually, which made them come out drowsy and really cute. The best part about that was when I walked around the house with Rosalynne on my shoulder and she fell asleep! I know that it might sound stupid but I felt so wonderful to think that I could make my sister fall asleep so quickly! 

After that I went asleep and had a chat with Rika about a book that she had finished. She said that it was really great, I'm glad that she liked it.

I also had an argument with Josh that left him and Hannah storming out of the household. It all started when he said something about how he was going to win or something like that. It's so bogus that I can't remember it fully.

The next day there was the match between us and our pokemon. It was a really great battle! 

I chose Excalibur to face his Cyndaquil for the first round. Cyndaquil is a really tough battler but Excalibur came out on top. Those fire attacks just didn't cut it against my Scizor. Our training was the reason for that and I'm glad it came through.

The next battle was Excalibur versus Sandslash. This was a really tough battle as one would expect. After all, Sandslash is Josh's first pokemon and he was bound to have tons of experience. But his attacks were kind of useless but he did get in a scratch that left Excalibur with a scar going over his eye. He can still see though so I'm happy for him.

The final round was surprisingly easy. For Excalibur that is, it seemed as if he knew exactly what to do to leave Scyther powerless. Excalibur must of perhaps been a leader of his clan. I even heard Excalibur say that he was sorry for putting him through this. It was quite honorable of him to do such a thing, I guess that it's a mutual respect that Scizor and Scyther have for each other.

After that, Josh and I shared a heartfelt moment. We agreed that we would stay friends and all that jazz. I'm glad that we're friends now, it makes us get along a lot better.

Oh well, I guess I better get in with the story!

****

The Actual Chapter

"Evan and Julian would look very cute in these outfits!" Rika cries she lifts up two matching sets of baby clothes.

I look at her and smile. "I agree." 

"Me too!" Mom says as she dumps them into our already overflowing cart. 

Right now we're at Priceless Kids buying some clothes for my siblings. We had at least ten matching outfits for the twins and now we have to shop for Rosalynne. 

I walk over to the baby girl section and start skimming through the racks for clothes for my baby sister. 

"Why don't we get them all matching outfits with the difference being that Rosalynne's outfit will have a skirt!" I exclaim.

Mom and Rika ponder over my suggestion. I look at the headbands while I wait for their answer.

"That'll work out." Mom says and her and Rika scour the clothes to find the matching set.

I shake my head in disbelief. They are mall-rats all right. They're acting like it's a life or death situation. After all, they're still practically newborns! How many clothes would they actually need, babies grow so fast!

I take out some headbands for my sis and toss them into the cart. Once that is finished we walk to the counter and pay the hundred dollars that was needed.

When I was a baby, my mother never gave me clothes. A nice warm coat of fur with regular grooming was all that is required! You humans are so weird! Ellie says with a laugh.

"I agree!" I say and I join in on the laughter.

"Are you talking about us?" Rika asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" I tell her and we burst out in laughter once again.

"Rose, can we go to Deb's? I want to buy an outfit." Rika asks. 

"Of course Rika, I want to go to Lerner's after that." Mom agrees.

"Ah!" I grunt as we waltz into the junior store at the mall. 

See what I mean? Ellie asks with a large smile.

I spot a cute ensemble that included a baby blue chemise with small lilac flowers on it. It had like a built in shelf bra and the top half was all stretchy. It has 3/4 sleeves too.

"How cute!" I shriek and I storm over to the radiant shirt. I grab it off the rack and I find out that it's just my size, a medium! 

I guess not. Ellie says as she leaps off of my shoulder and onto rack. She hangs off of it by her prehensile tail and points an accusing finger at me.

You're just as bad as they are! She says.

"Come on! It's on sale!" I say and wave my hand at her.

Ugh! Ellie says as she practically falls from the rack. 

I ignore her and walk over to some cute blue jeans with silver embroidery at the hem. 

"Look what I found!" I say as I jut the outfit at Rika.

Her eyes fill with stars.

"It's one of the most beautiful things that I've ever seen!" She says as she touches the fabric.

I pay for it quickly and recollect the disgusted Ellie.

"That happens when I see things that I like Ellie." I plead.

I guess you're right. When are we going to eat? She asks.

"I'll ask Mom." I tell her and then I ask Mom if we can eat here in the mall.

"Of course, I have a taste for a nice crunchy taco!" Mom says as she scratches her head from her eagerness.

After we get out of Deb's we walk up to the place that Mom wants to go to. She buys a khaki skirt and a white blouse that looks great on her.

I never really realized how pretty and young looking Mom really is until now. She has a clear face with no wrinkles or blemishes anywhere. Her eyes still have that happy sparkle in them that I've always known. Her hair is never dull and it always shines. She doesn't need makeup to make her beautiful for she's a natural beauty, like me. I can see why Dad loves Mom so much, she's a wonderful person to be around and she looks wonderful too!

I stare at her dreamily as we walk to the food court. There's no doubt that I'll look like her when I get older, not some hag that looks fifty-five but is really a woman in her late thirties.

"What would you like Ellie?" I ask her.

I want a cheese sandwich! She beams.

"Okay, I'll get a turkey sandwich." I tell her and we walk to the Subway that happens to be right near the entrance of the court.

A young man with short green hair is behind the counter.

"Hello." I say as Ellie and I walk up to the counter.

"Hey there!" He says dreamily.

"I'd like to order a Swiss cheese sandwich, a turkey sandwich, and two bottles of water." I ask him.

"What ever you want baby." He says as he gets to work.

No he didn't just call me a baby. Only CJ calls me that and I'm not going to let anyone else call me that besides him!

I look at the boy's nametag and read his name. It's George.

George slices two Kaiser rolls and then he takes a thick slice of cheese and places it on one of the rolls. He adds two slices of a juicy tomato and some crispy green lettuce onto the roll. He places the other half onto the other and warps it in a roll of wax paper. Then he does the same thing to my sandwich with the difference being that he adds a few slices of turkey onto it.

He reaches over into a steel bin filled with chilled bottles of water that happened to be surrounded by ice cubes. 

"That'll be six dollars and seventy-six cents." George says as he prints the receipt and opens the cash register. 

I hand him the money and begin to walk away back to a table where I see my crew sitting at.

"Would you like to go out sometimes?" He asks as he runs his fingers through his hair in an attempt to impress me.

"Yeah, I would like to go out..." I begin so that I can trick him. 

"Really!" He says with bright eyes.

"But not with you!" I say and breeze over to my parents after giving Ellie a high five and leaving George crestfallen.

I sit down in my seat and take Ellie's sandwich out of the bag for her to eat. I unwrap it for her and she takes her tail and starts munching away.

Then I take out my sandwich and start to eat too. It's pretty good, I love Subway's sandwiches, and they're so fresh tasting. The vegetables taste as if they were just picked from Hydrangea Island, the place where I met CJ and where a lot of the produce is produced in the Flower Archipelago.

I look over at Mom who was eating a crunchy Taco Supreme from Taco Bell. Rika's eating a slice of pepperoni pizza from Pizza Hut. 

I take a break from the sandwich and take a swig of the clear water. It's so cool and refreshing! 

Have you noticed that water is like good? But it doesn't really have a distinct taste and yet we still like it? I don't know what it is but sometimes I wonder about that.

"We did well today." Mom says, meaning that we did some good and productive shopping.

Rika agrees by saying yeah and I just nod.

"I want to get home so I can check to see who I am supposed to battle." I tell them.

"OK, we'll leave in a second." Mom says as she wipes her mouth free from some sour cream.

After we are all completely finished eating we raise up from our seats and walk to the car.

I wrap my wool scarf around my neck and do the same with Ellie so that we won't be that cold.

We walk down the lengthy parking area and to our Blue Taurus. We hop inside of the car with me in the front with my Mom and Ellie in my lap. 

Mom cuts the ignition and we speed off back towards the house.

CJ and Dad grab our bags but Sunrise leaps outside and licks his paw.

I can handle this! He says and his eyes glow a golden color.

The bags are lifted out of the men's hands and into the air and then they each go into the appropriate rooms.

I just stare at him as we walk into the warm house.

"How did you know where we wanted them?" I ask.

One word; telepathy. He says.

I giggle and we bound up the stairs and into my room so that we can take off our outerwear. I kick off my boots and hang my wool duster in my closet. Then, I take off the scarves and hang them on a rack.

CJ walks into the room and wraps his arms around my waist. I smile and look him into his eyes.

"You and Dad seem to get along great!" He says.

"Yeah, he told me a lot about the pokemon that he used to collect." CJ tells me.

"Cool." I say.

Ellie takes the hint and leap off my shoulder.

I stand on my tiptoes and give him a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" He asks in a phony state of confusion.

"Just felt like it!" I say and kiss him once more. 

Then after like two minutes I pull away and rush downstairs. CJ looks at me with a real look of confusion.

"Why did you pull away?" He asks.

"To keep you wanting more!" I say and I hurry downstairs and into the den next to the fireplace. I take out my capsule for the laptop and open it.

Then, I place it onto my lap and use the built in mouse, which happens to be on a touch pad to click on the wireless Flower Power Online icon so that I could get onto the net.

After typing the Internet address, which happens to be http://www.flowerleague.com/battlepc, I type in all the info required to check my status. Right now I'm in the top ten and my next match is.

"Hannah!" Rika squeals as she looks over my shoulder.

I slap myself in the forehead and grab the phone.

***

"What a coincidence!" Hannah exclaims while we talk to each other on the phone.

"You can say that again!" I tell her.

"Oh, well, it is time for our rematch anyways!" She says with a giggle.

An involuntary smile pulls the corners of my lips.

"You're right, I have to make you pay for hospitalizing me!" I say in a mock tone of anger.

"You deserved it." She says and then we start laughing.

It's weird you know. We re great friends and once we hear about having to battle with each other, we just laugh it all away as if it doesn't matter. I like that type of friendship, the kind when if your friend comes out victorious over you, you don't care about losing; you just want to congratulate them. That is what I think part of the definition of friendship is. You can't let anything come between you and you're friend.

"Oh well, do you want to hang out tomorrow night? We could go to the Tropicana and hang out there." I offer her.

The Tropicana is a hotspot for teens on Coconut Island. It's completely non-alcoholic and they have good music and stuff. 

"OK. But I have to go; Josh and I are going out in a few minutes." She says.

"All right, have fun!" I say.

"Bye!" She says and hangs up the phone.

I place the phone onto the charger and walk upstairs into the baby room.

Mom and Dad are they're putting some clothes on the triplets.

"What's going on?" I ask as I put my arms onto Dad's shoulder.

"We're dressing the babies up so Rika can take some pictures of us!" He replies.

"You're in there too, slip on a white sweater and some slacks, that way we'll all match!" Mom tells me.

I do so and about ten minutes later we're all dressed. With Mom, Dad, and I wearing the same outfit as I and the twins similar outfits and Rosalynne having a shiny white headband around her head.

We walk down the stairs with babies in hand and arrange ourselves around the fireplace. With me in between my parents, holding baby Evan in my arms.

I'm holding Evan because we want it boy, girl, and boy with the children and woman, man, woman with the grownups. 

Rika takes a picture with her shiny camera and then we gather around the laptop as she brings the picture up onto the screen. Then I grab a sheet of film paper and stick it through a long slot at the top of the screen. The picture comes out of a slot at the side and we marvel the professional looking picture.

"This looks wonderful!" My parents say as Dad frames it in a silver frame. Then he mounts it into the wall over the fireplace.

"Thanks." Rika says as she walks over to the bookcase and she pulls out a book called The Three Musketeers.

"That's a great book Rika, I loved it!" I tell her.

"I hope that I like it also." She says as she sits on the loveseat and begins to start reading.

I yawn and decide to get some rest.

***

"Finished!" I say after my pokemon and I did fifty pushups. I don't exactly know how we did this but we did and now I was giving them some water.

It's about four o' clock in the afternoon and it was getting quite dark already. It's that daylight savings time thing that we did back in October. In March, it'll be over and we'll have nice weather once more. 

Rika and CJ are conversing with each other on the carpet and I approach them after taking a swig of water.

"Have anything planned tonight?" I ask them.

I decided that now would be a good time to ask them if they would like to go out later.

"I don't think so." CJ says.

"Why?" Rika asks.

"Well, Hannah and I decided to go to a club called the Tropicana for a little while and I wanted you all to come." I explain to them.

"I'm in!" Rika exclaims.

I give her a pleasant smile and then I look at CJ.

"I'll go." He says.

"Cool."

***

"It's great here!" Rika cries as she dances with a cute guy with black hair and green eyes.

"Yeah!" I holler back to her as CJ and I move to the beat. 

Josh, Hannah, Casey, and Skyler are all dancing with each other too. Right now we're dancing to "Family Affair" by Mary J. It's a great party song and we seem to be having a great time.

After the song is over I walk over to the bar and order a ginger ale. I turn around on the barstool and look at my friends and other teens having a good time. 

A cute girl with blonde hair saunters up to CJ and whispers something into his ear.

My eyes narrow automatically as I watch them dance together. I can't believe her! She's putting the moves on my boyfriend! She grabs his behind and I decide that this has got to stop. I slam my glass onto the counter and storm over to the girl.

"Hey!" I say to her.

She looks at me and rolls her eyes. "If you want to dance with this babe then you're going to have to wait till I'm through!"

A blush rises to my cheeks and it feels as if steam is pouring out of my head.

"Excuse me, but you better get away from him!" I say as nicely as I can at this moment.

"Or what?" She says in a threatening tone.

"Or I'm going to do something that I WON'T regret!" I exclaim.

CJ backs away from her and sits down at a stool on the bar.

"Oh really?" The girl says as she walks away.

All right! She's done it! She's going to pay! Nobody insults me like that and gets away with it.

I roll up sleeves to my sweater and tie my hair into a ponytail.

"Rosie, don't!" CJ yells.

But I don't listen. I storm up to the girl and grab her arm and give it a pull. This causes her to whirl around and look at me with piercing eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" She yells as she pulls her arm away from my grasp.

"I'm his girlfriend and I don't appreciate your attitude!" I say.

"And I care because?" She asks as she saunters up to CJ and kisses him right on the lips.

"You whore!" I yell as I storm over to her and grab her blonde hair. Then I tug it so that I can get her off of him.

"Ugh!" She yells and slaps me across my face.

I smirk as I feel my face.

"That's all that you have?" I ask her menacingly.

"Rosie, don't do it!" He cries as he tries to make his way through the crowd that had gathered around us.

It's too late though; I land a punch right in her stomach causing her to double over in pain. 

"Humph!" I grunt as trip her with my leg, causing her to fall to the grown.

Then I push myself through the crowd and run towards my house. 

I can't believe that he would dance with her! I can't believe the nerve that she had to say those things to me and to slap me. How dare she! She got what she deserved.

Tears pout out of my eyes as I trot down the endless Crescent Road.

A strong arm grabs my wrist and I turn around and give whoever it is a slap in the face.

CJ clutches his face as he looks down at me.

"You hit harder than I thought!" He says.

I sneer at him and walk down the street.

"Wait!" He calls at me but I don't stop and turn a road that ends at the beach. 

I find a large rock and climb on top of it to think about the situation.

CJ climbs the rock and I glare at him.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"I want you to listen." He pleads with me.

"You have one minute!" I say and I stare at the large ocean.

"That girl just wanted to dance with me. I thought that it would be no harm in a worthless dance so I did. Then she touched me and I told her to stop and that's when you walked in. I'm telling the truth! Honestly!" He says quickly.

"You should've said no!" I say.

"You shouldn't be so jealous. I would never do anything to hurt you!" CJ says.

I soften up and look him into the eyes.

"Really?" I ask him.

"Of course!" He says.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I say as I throw myself into his arms.

He hugs me close and says, "You shouldn't be, and I probably would have done the same thing."

***

"Let's welcome Hannah and Rosie to Milky Stadium!" 

We walk to our platforms and we face each other.

"Good luck you two!" My friends and family cheer. Nobody cheered for any particular person because they wanted both of us to win. It wouldn't be fair if they cheered for just one of us.

"Begin!" The ref says.

"I choose you Marril!" Hannah says as she tosses out her pokemon.

"Hannah chooses a cute water type." 

Let me battle it! Ellie says.

"Okay!" I say and Ellie leaps out onto the battle area.

This Marril is the one that defeated Ellie on the Flower Ferry. When I had rush towards Ellie to scoop her into my arms I slipped on the water that happened to be the result of Marril's water gun. I hit my head on the railing and fell into the deep blue sea.

"Do your best Ellie!" I say.

*!*

I wait for Rosie's orders to attack the Marril that had been a cause of her being hospital. I want to avenge her; this is why I was so eager to participate in this battle. 

"Use a bubble attack!" Hannah says.

Marril shoots out an array of bubble at me. The bubbles connect and start to pop on my face and body. I get blasted across the field from the force but I hop back up.

Sorry Marril, but I'm a lot stronger than I was back then! I tell her as I hop up and down.

"Use a quick attack!" Rosie says.

OK! I exclaim and I start to run across the ground. Every so often I leap in zigzags to confuse the Marril.

"Watch out!" Hannah says but Marril freaks out and I jump over its head, slapping it with my tail while doing so.

Marril gets flung into the air.

"Use a skull bash!" Rosie says.

Hannah looks on in terror as I leap into the air and bash Marril with my head. She looks away as Marril falls to the ground in defeat. Then she smiles and returns her fallen pokemon.

"That was pretty good Ellie, but try to beat this pokemon! Go Bulbasaur!" Hannah says.

"It seems as if Hannah knows Rosie and her pokemon really well. They must be friends!" 

"That was excellent Ellie, I like your ferocity! Keep an eye out on Bulbasaur though; she's really tough!" Rosie warns me.

"Use a mega kick!" Rosie says.

I speed towards her and start kicking at her. Bulbasaur ducks and leaps into the air as she dodges my attack. I start to get angry and kick even faster until I finally connect and it sends her skidding across the ground.

Bulbasaur winces in pain.

"Use your vines and grab Ellie!" Hannah says.

"Move out the way!"

I leap all over the place in an attempt to dodge her attacks. I decide to attack her and I leap into the air. I stomp her head and flip off of her but she proves to me to be quicker than I thought and she grabs me with her vines.

"Great job, use a leech seed." Hannah says.

A yellow seed gets shot out from the bulb of Bulbasaur and it stops just before it hits me and vines sprout from the seed. They enclose me in some sort of vine cage and I fall to the ground while being zapped of my energy.

Ah! I scream in pain and I use all of my power to break free from the seed. I succeed and I smile as I walk towards the shocked Bulbasaur but I collapse as soon as reach her.

"Ellie!" Rosie cries as she leaps from the platform and scoops me into her arms. 

"That was excellent Ellie!" She says.

Thanks Rosie! I say.

***

"That was a great strategy Hannah and Bulbasaur, but this pokemon is too hot to handle! Go Crimson!" I exclaim as I send out my Vulpix.

*!*

"Tackle it!" Hannah says.

"Use you tackle also!" Rosie says.

I leap into action and bound towards Bulbasaur. We ram into each other and we get flung back from the force of the blow. That Bulbasaur is strong, very strong!

"What a show of speed and power!" 

"Use a vine whip!" Hannah says.

Bulbasaur wraps the vines around my waist and hoists me into the air. Then she slams to the ground over and over again.

"Oh no! Heat your body up!" Rosie says.

I use my internal fire and with some assiduous mind power, I heat my body temperature up to one hundred and fifty degrees. The vines start to smoke and Bulbasaur drops me to the ground.

I smile at Rosie's quick instincts.

"Use a fire spin!" 

I open my mouth and shoot out a stream of flames that encircle Bulbasaur until it is twenty feet high. Then it envelops her and when the fire disappears, Bulbasaur is as black as tar. When she opens her mouth and a smoke ring escapes and disappears into the air.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle; the round goes to Rosie!" The ref yells.

"Great job Crimson!" She says.

I leap into the air in joy.

"You haven't won yet Crimson!" Hannah says as she releases a large Ampharos.

"So that's your Ampharos, looks good." Rosie says.

"Why thank you." Hannah says.

"Tackle it!" Rosie says.

"Use a thunder punch!"

I charge at the Ampharos with my still hot body. I leap into his chest but he knocks me off of him with a sparkling fist in the side. I get flung into the air and I land on the ground with a soft thump.

I shake myself to stimulate blood flow again and I wait for some more orders.

"Use a fire blast!" 

I shoot a large flame at Ampharos but he leaps out of the way and charges at me with another sparkly fist. He decks me right in the jaw and I get flung into the air.

I squeal as I fall to the ground.

"Return Crimson." Rosie says.

***

"You did a great job!" I whisper to Crimson's ball.

"Rosie is now down to her last pokemon, what will she choose?" 

"I choose you Vanilla!" I exclaim.

Vanilla has an advantage over Ampharos so I stand a good chance of winning this match. 

*!*

"Use a thunder shock!" Hannah says.

"Disable that attack!" Rosie says.

I twirl the lush green leaf atop my head just before the electricity hits. This disables the electricity, thus keeping the powerful thunderbolt from harming me. I love being a grass pokemon!

"Great work Vanilla, show them your razor leaves!" Rosie says with a smile. _Ampharos shouldn't stand a chance!_

I twirl my leaf once more, releasing dozens of sharp green leaves at Ampharos. The leaves get him dead-on and the force and power of the attack blow Ampharos away.

"Use your speed to evade her attacks while I think of something!" Hannah says.

Ampharos leaps out of the way of my attacks. He closes in on me and decides to throw a punch at me. I duck quickly and turn around, thus tripping him with my tail.

I quickly leap out of the way.

"You're doing great Vanilla, use a vine whip attack!" Rosie says.

I leap back once more and extend the vines around my neck, and then I wrap them around his body and lift him into the air. I use a lot of my energy and lift the heavy beast into the air. Then I toss him across the field.

"A great show of strength on Vanilla's behalf."

Ampharos skids across the ground with a grimace on his face. He bellows in pain but he will not give up.

"Finish him off with a solar beam!" Rosie says.

I gather double energy from the sun because the dome seems to intensify the sunlight. I stand there gathering energy for about a complete minute as I wait for Rosie's orders.

"Now!" She exclaims as she points at Ampharos.

"Use a light screen, and fast!" Hannah says quickly.

A small hexagonal mirror appears in front of Ampharos as soon as Hannah says light screen. The energy bounces off of the mirror and is directed right towards me.

"Jump out of the way!" Rosie says, but everything seems to go in slow motion. 

I leap into the air but I get blasted into the platform by my own attack and fall into a state of unconsciousness. 

***

"The winner of this match is Hannah!"

The crowd cheers as I return Vanilla to her crystal ball.

"That was a tough match Rosie, you did great!" Hannah says as we meet each other in the hallway. 

"You won though, that was a great strategy. You know me too well." I say with a smile.

We hug each other and Rosie flashes a picture of her.

You see? Real friends can't let things like this come between them. The whole time I thought of this as a friendly match. This was more than a test to see which person's pokemon was stronger. It was a test to see how far our friendship extended. Now that we've seen how that turned out, we won't stop being friends. 

I truly know that we'll all be friends forever! 

****

Ellie's here and I would be proud to say that Flower Power is over and that Rosie and I, along with all her other pokemon and friends, have become even closer. It won't stop, it never will. 


End file.
